Bonded For Life
by HoneyToTheBee88
Summary: Turk Vincent is working for Hojo and his wife during their big project. He soon finds he will be helping in the most unexpected way. What if he gets a little too involved in this project? Will he risk his life to save what's important? Mild VxL Main VxOC
1. Survey

**Bonded For Life**

Chapter One: Survey

**Aubre ****Naluri:**

I looked out the raindrop stained window of my small cottage. There were too many people. The streets of Nibelheim were never this crowded. I noticed there seemed to be many men in blue suits. My parents warned me of such men. They were called Turks. The first of these Turks that I noticed was a red headed one. I could hear his loud drunken laughter from inside my cottage. He stood in a circle of these Turk men. The rain intensified and the circle instantly broke as the men scattered. I gasped as a dark haired Turk ran towards my cottage. There was a knock at my door but I dared not answer. I was home alone now. My father was at work and my mother was out on errands. It was just my eleven year old sister, Jadine, and I home. I am seventeen and will be eighteen in a few short months.

I heard the floor boards creak as my sister left her room. "Bre, someone's at the door." She stood in my wooden doorway. She still had her headphones on her ears and I could hear the music blasting out of them. Our parents were sure getting lenient with her choice of outfit. It was summer time now and even though it doesn't get that hot up here in the mountains, my sister had on the shortest pair of jean shorts an the tightest pink tank top on. Turk boy outside would probably rape her. Turks have been notorious for breaking into to houses and raping women or young girls. We both turned our heads in the direction of the continuous knocking. Jadine's long red ponytail flicked as she did so. "Are you going to answer it or what?"

"Jay, there's Turks outside." Upon hearing this she snatched her headphones off her head and jumped on my bed with me and looked out my window. We could both see the tall man with choppy, neck length, black hair standing outside the door. He was carrying a black folder with papers sticking out of it. No doubt they were here to recruit new members. They try to tie you into their business by offering to pay for your schooling and send massive amounts of money to your families as you work. They fail to mention what your job as a Turk includes. My father got himself tied into that business when he was young, but somehow sealed a deal with the President and was released. Therefore, I know a lot about these Turk men and many of their secrets.

Suddenly both Jadine and I gasped loudly upon seeing the Turk man quickly turn around and catch both of our glances. We both screamed and I quickly snatched my curtain across the window. I jumped back away from the bed upon seeing his silhouette outside of my window.

"I promise you I come in peace." The man said. I had forgotten the window was cracked so he had probably heard Jadine and I when we screamed. I moved to pull the curtain back, but Jadine grabbed my arm.

"Bre no!" she squealed. Her skinny little knees were practically knocking. Father had told us many horrifying stories of these Turks.

"It's ok." I said softly to her. At least at that time it seemed ok…

**Vincent ****Valentine :**

Knocking seemed no use. Maybe there was no one home. I saw slight movement out of the corner of my eye and turned sharply to catch two young girls looking at me from a window. I took a good look at the older one. Yes, she was definitely eighteen. The job today, however odd it sounds, was to survey at least five women at the age of eighteen or older. A team of twenty Turks or so including myself were now under the command of the scientist Hojo. Upon meeting him I found him to be a queer man. Thus explaining this queer assignment. However, his terms were quite extreme. If any of us were to not complete a single assignment or mission, it's our life. Not only will he take our lives, but will use our bodies for an upcoming experiment. Therefore, I was doing everything I could to persuade these women to take this survey. So far I had four women surveyed. I just needed this one more.

As soon as the older girl's eyes met mine I heard them both scream and a dark blue curtain shot over the window. I walked through the flower garden they had under the window. I instantly regretted this situation as I started to sink in the mud. I stood in front of the window trying to peer through the curtain but could see nothing. I heard what sounded like running so I spoke.

"I promise I come in peace." I used the most trusting voice I could muster. I personally wanted nothing more than to just break the window and shove this survey in her face so I could return to my quarters and be left alone. I heard the girls arguing over whether to let me in or not. I noticed the window was cracked. I slipped my fingers under the wooden trim of the window and pushed it open. I ripped the curtain off the rod and looked at the two girls that seemed to be frozen with fear. The older one seemed to stand about 5'5. She had long fiery red hair that hung in waves down her back. Her bangs were cut in a straight line across her forehead just above her thin eyebrows. Both girls had big, round, emerald green eyes.Their dark golden colored skin informed me they probably hadn't been born in Nibelheim as the natives here were as pale as I.

"Go call father." The older girl whispered as if she thought I couldn't hear her. I pride myself upon having very good hearing as well as perfect vision. The younger girl took off with almost animal like quickness.

"Miss, I would only like you to fill out this survey. That is all I need from you. I need five and I have only four." I reached into my pocket for any spare gil. I happened to have 150 so I held it out to her. "I'll even pay you." Being such a small town, 150 gil could take an eighteen year old a long way. Her green eyes did seem to twinkle slightly at the sight of money. I watched as she turned away and hurried towards the doorway.

"Jadine! Don't call father! It's ok." I gave a relieved sigh and handed over the folder with the survey in it. I pulled my pen out of my shirt pocket and handed it to her. She sat down on the bed that was placed right up against the wall this window was in.

**Aubrie ****Naluri:**

_Have you or have you not had your first intercourse?_

What the hell?!

_Have you or have you not been pregnant?_

Huh?!

_If your answer to the previous question was yes, was the birth successful?_

_If your answer to the previous question was no, are you capable of pregnancy?_

There were nearly twenty very personal questions on this thing! I cleared my throat and looked up at the man standing casually in my window. He had a content look on his face versus the troubled look I had first saw. The oddest thing about him was the color of his eyes. They were the color of blood with tiny specks of a lighter red. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Nothing, it's just these questions are rather personal. May I ask what this is for?" The man motioned for me to show him the survey. I handed it to him and his eyes scanned over the information. I watched them widen slightly. He quickly handed the paper back to me while shrugging.

"I was not informed the purpose of these surveys." He frowned a little and adjusted the collar of his shirt. His entire suit was covered by little droplets of water from the rain. Parts of his damp hair were stuck to his forehead and the side of his face. I finished the disturbingly personal survey and took the 150 gil from him. He bowed his head as he thanked me politely and was gone within a few seconds.

If only I had known what I was getting myself into…

**Vincent Valentine:**

A cold chill shook my body as I passed through the gates of Shinra Mansion. There was definitely something about this place. Complete silence engulfed the halls of the mansion. None of the maintenance people spoke a word as they carried on with their work. The female maids would even lower their heads and refuse to make eye contact with anyone. It was if they knew something, but couldn't tell, yet they wanted to tell. I sighed loudly. I couldn't wait to return to Midgar.

I entered the library where Hojo could normally be found or at least his assistant which was also his wife Lucrecia. Yes indeed there she was bent over putting away a book on the bottom shelf. I approached her slowly.

"Um…" I started.

She shot into an upright standing position. "Oh my! You startled me." She brought a hand to her chest and laughed softly.

How such a strange man like Hojo received such a beautiful woman such as Lucrecia, I will never know. Seeing her smile nearly made me forget what I had come here to tell her. "The surveys…"

"I am not allowed to see those. Hojo is in the master bedroom. I'll fetch him for you." She always seemed a bit nervous. Her words were usually jumbled together. I bet that man scared her into marrying him. She began to walk passed me when I reached out and touched her shoulder. I wanted so badly to move my hand over just a few inches and touch her lovely brown hair.

"Wait. What are these for?" I asked her. She stared at me dumbfounded for a moment before quickly formulating an answer.

"Vincent…can I trust you?" She… She remembered my first name. I nodded quickly. Of course she could trust me.

"Hojo and I want to have a baby, but I…my body cannot handle childbirth due to some of the experiments I've let him conduct on me. So we want a woman to bear a child for us to use as a form of research." Her eyes darted around everywhere but on mine. I just wanted to take her into my arms and calm her nerves.

"Wait…so you want to have a baby so you can experiment on it?" My question sounded rather blunt, but I only wanted to make sure I heard correctly. And so this basically means we were out searching for women for Hojo to impregnate.

Lucrecia nodded. "Certainly not to the point of death or anything. Hojo and I are scientist and we know what we are doing. Uh…let me go get him." She quickly left the room. I listened to the soft click of her heels as she walked away from me leaving her sweet scent behind her.

I waited alone in the library for at least thirty minutes before I heard the door open again.

"Valentine! You've finished your surveys already, have you?" Hojo pushed back the sleeve of his white lab coat and looked down at his watch. "Why, it's only a little after four o'clock. Good work boy!" he slapped my shoulder with one hand and took the black folder from me with his other hand. "Lucy told me she informed you of our situation."

I nodded. I hated the way he shortened her beautiful name. "Did she mention that we've chosen you as the male component?"

My jaw hit the ground. He could not be serious. Hojo let out his manic laughter. "Ah…my boy. Nervous are we? The worst part will be caring for the female while she carries the child." His manic laughter rung in my ears again.

"Why me?" Was all I could ask.

"I know your father. We were great buddies back in the day. Not to mention you have great genetics." I wanted to roll my eyes at this. What did genetics matter? This child would only be an experiment.

Hojo continued to laugh as he left me standing in the library again. Why me? Why this? If it were to come to this how come it couldn't have been with Lucrecia? I would have gladly produced a child with her. It then occurred to me why he may have chosen me. He might have noticed my infatuation for his wife. I could not hide it very well.

That night after the news of what was to happen spread I was harassed by many of the other Turks. Especially by the most annoying that also happened to be my roommate in the mansion. I was lucky enough to only have one roommate, but of course he had to be the most annoying of the bunch. I was grateful enough that he spent most of his time sneaking out to drink at the club down the street.

"You suck yo! Major ass!" Reno informed me. We were both lying on our twin sized beds staring up at the ceiling. I was trying to get to sleep as soon as possible before he started his monstrous snoring.

"Fill free to approach Hojo and ask him to take my spot." I said emotionlessly.

"You don't wanna get to screw a hot chick? I heard him say he wanted a young fresh one too." I rolled my eyes at these lewd comments. I was not that type of guy. When I didn't say anything else Reno continued on. "You must be gay or something. Yeah definitely I always knew there was something strange about you."

I turned my head sharply and glared at him. I then began to wonder if I shot him would I be penalized in any way. Even so, it would probably be worth it.

**Aubre ****Naluri:**

Dinner with my family was disturbingly quiet. I was worried that Jadine would try to tell my parents what I had done that day. They would both have a cow if they even thought I had exchanged words with a Turk. Suddenly my father spoke.

"Natalie, were you aware that Turks were raiding the town for young women today?" His booming voice startled me almost enough to choke on the pork chop I was chewing.

"No, I wasn't. I would not have left the girls home alone had I been aware." She bowed her head apologetically. My father was never physically abusive, but he could leave mental bruises from all the verbal abuse he used. He began to scold her for being so stupid.

"You girls didn't answer the door to any of 'em did you?" He pointed his fork at Jadine then at me, then back at Jay. He rested his eyes on me, narrowing them suspiciously in the look that would always catch a liar. I looked down at my plate.

"No father we did not." I said politely. I felt his eyes burning holes into the top of my head as I kept it bowed. Finally the burning sensation left and I rose my head to see that he was no longer staring at me, but at Jay. She was easy to break. I silently prayed that she would keep her mouth shut.

She shifted uncomfortably as she tried not to look our father in his eyes.

"Oh hell! What did those Turks do to you!?" My father stabbed the pork chop with his fork and stood up. Steam might as well have been rolling out of his ears and nose.

"They just wanted me to fill out a survey. He even paid me 150 gil!" I held out the money and showed my father. He brought a hand to his head and took a few breaths before yelling.

"Aubre Janelle Naluri!! Now they've got you in their system! You might as well join the damn Turks and become an outlaw! Have I not taught you two better than this?!" he stormed off knocking his wooden chair over. I flinched as it clunked loudly on the wood floors of our kitchen.

"Please tell me you didn't." My mother said softly. She already had tears in her eyes. What could a little survey do? They didn't even ask for my name or address. How could they even find me? I nodded solemnly. Yes I had…

Jadine sent me a look of apathy. I snapped my eyes at her. If she had just of kept herself under control I wouldn't have gotten in trouble. I can pretty much forget about the party this weekend at the lake. The three of us at the table flinched as we heard my father breaking things in the bedroom.

**Auth****or's notes: **Assume that Reno and Rude were Turks back when Vincent was.


	2. Captured

**Bonded For Life**

Chapter Two: Captured

**Vincent Valentine:**

It was taking Hojo longer than I had expected to proceed with his sick plans. It had been a little over a month since the Turks were sent out to collect ridiculous surveys. I would most definitely look like a fool to which ever female they choose. Had I known the purposes of the survey, I would not have chosen the innocent, naïve women to give them to.

I lie awake at midnight in my small quarters that I shared with Reno. He was out most likely getting intoxicated. That or screwing with the ladies he had met during our task. If I have to produce a child with one of those tramps… I shook my head erasing that thought from my head. Now was not the time to be psyching myself out. In fact there was never a time for that since I signed Hojo's contract. My eyelids became heavier and heavier as I lie there lost in my thoughts. But only moments after I had actually dozed off Reno came barging through the door with some loud obnoxious woman.

"Shh…shh!!" Reno said covering her mouth as he laid her on his bed. "I'm gonna be a dead man yo. Oh but this is sooo worth it."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes just to make sure I was actually seeing what I had thought. When my eyes confirmed it, I quickly made an exit. Did Reno have no modesty? Wait, why do I even need to ask? Of course he didn't.

I walked down the dark halls of the Shinra Manor. There were maids busy at work even at this time of night. I made my way to the library hoping that maybe, just maybe Lucrecia would be up at this hour. I opened the wooden door slowly. It made an obnoxious creaking noise that I was sure would have startled anyone who happened to be in the library. My hopes were crushed when I saw just who exactly was in there. Hojo…

"What are you doing roaming around the mansion at this hour, boy?" his voice was like nails on a chalkboard to my ears.

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to, uh, read." I lied

Hojo let out his irritating laughter. "I don't think you'll find any books that interest you in here. Unless you are into science."

I sighed and sat down at the table across from him. Yes, I would rather sit across from Hojo than lay in my quarters listening to Reno fuck some tramp.

"You don't speak much, boy." He eyed me suspiciously. "Hiding something?"

I quickly shook my head no. "No, I was just thinking. I'm not sure I fully understand just what I will be doing as far as this project…"

"Do you need an instruction manual?" Hojo laughed again. "You must produce a child with the selected woman. I have finally chosen her. You and a group of men will pick her up tomorrow. Once you bring her here I will run a few quick tests on her then you will have two weeks to impregnate her. If you fail…well, you know the consequences."

I nodded to show I understood.

"You had better get your rest boy, obtaining the girl might not be easy. I want this operation done as clean as possible. I cannot afford a bad reputation. I'm sure the people in town have caught on that you Turks are here under my supervision. I trust you men will not make me look bad." I glanced up at Hojo from where he sat. I quickly looked back down at my hands. I could tell from just looking at this man that he was insane.

**Aubre****Naluri**

It had been a month and one week since the encounter with the mysterious Turk. I was starting to become relieved as it seemed they weren't going to further their intrusion into my life. There were still a lot of Turks spotted around Nibelheim though. That is what kept me worried.

Today was a normal day of school and house chores. Tonight I had a date with the cutest guy in my class named Cloud. The only thing about getting close to this new guy is soon he will be leaving to join Shinra's SOLDIER unit. But those worries wouldn't keep me from having a bit of fun with him.

I hummed to myself as I brushed my long red hair. I tied half up it up with a blue ribbon and left the rest hanging down my back. I wore a blue blouse with a plaid blue and grey skirt. My white socks came just below my knees, and I wore my black school shoes. I glanced at the clock on the wall of my bedroom.

"Oh!" It was already 6:54 and Cloud would be here at seven. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. More lip gloss! I thought to myself, quickly grabbing the stick of pinkish lip gloss. Just then I heard banging at the door. My…he was eager.

"Coming!" I yelled running down the wooden floor of the hallway. I heard my father come out of his room and his heavier footsteps followed me into the living room. I hope he wouldn't give Cloud a hard time.

A weird feeling shot through my body as my hand touched the golden knob of the door. It must just be nerves I told myself. I quickly yanked open the door with a smile on my face ready to greet…. a three barrel gun pointed directly between my eyes.

"Come with me." A deep voice behind the gun said. He lowered it slightly and I saw that it was the very same Turk that had given me the strange survey. My father growled and charged up to the man.

"You get out of here!" Father yelled with conviction in his voice. My father was a big man with a big voice.

"Sir, hand over the girl." The Turk said holding his gun to my father's temple. My father didn't budge.

"Daddy…" I whimpered. I heard footsteps running towards us and I turned to see my mom already in her white night gown. Her long red hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. The green eyes she gave to me and my sister were wide with concern.

"What's going on?" she asked the Turk. He eyed her for a moment then looked at me. The fierceness in those deep red eyes seemed to turn apathetic. The rest of his face remained emotionless, but those eyes. I had never known anyone who was able to speak through their eyes like this man. They now looked as if they were pleading for me to go with him peacefully, that he didn't want to have to hurt anyone.

I walked towards the man. Over his shoulder I noticed a blond guy running down the street away from my house. Cloud…

As soon as I got close enough, the man reached out and snatched up my wrist. He pulled me against him and kicked the door shut in my father's face. He quickly tucked his gun back inside of his jacket and ran like hell, dragging me along with him.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked him in a breathy voice. It was already getting hard for me to breathe and we had only ran a block. I could hear my father yelling. When the Turk heard the yelling he sped up. He completely ignored my question which made me worry. It was like my feet were running on their own and I had no control over them. Finally we came to a car. Just as we came up to it the doors opened and a different Turk yanked me into the back seat. The man who had just kidnapped me got in behind me and sat almost on top of me in the back seat. There were two other men back there with us so it was completely cramped.

"She's a cutie." A red headed one said grinning at me. He pulled me into his lap to make more room in the back seat. The person driving had no mercy for the lack of space back here as they turned sharply shifting everyone to the right. I gasped as I felt a hand go up my blouse.

"Shh…it's okay. Ain't nobody gonna hurt you." He whispered to me forcing his hand further up my blouse until his two fingers were up my bra feeling the bottom of my breasts.

"Please stop." I begged him quietly. The Turk next to me who got me into this whole mess noticed what was going on.

"Reno can you be professional for once?" He sounded highly agitated and even had to sigh loudly.

"Shut up, Valentine. That's why you're still a damn virgin." He laughed loudly and reached his arm around squeezing me as he punched the man he addressed as Valentine in the shoulder.

Mr. Valentine pulled his gun out again and held it to Reno's head. I froze knowing that if he shoots this man, his brains would be spilled all over me. Just as I thought this would happen, the car came to a stop. The windows were tinted so dark I couldn't see out of them to tell where we were. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew whatever awaited me at this destination would not be pleasant.


	3. Resistance

**Bonded For Life**

Chapter Three: Resistance

**Vincent Valentine:**

I did not watch as Reno and Rude carried the girl off to Hojo's main lab. I returned to my quarters and sat down on my bed. I have done so many rough jobs as a Turk. Why am I letting this get to me? Why should I care? I do not even know that girl. I sighed deeply and placed my head in my hands. An hour later and I was lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Minutes seem to just be flying by. The flashing red lights next to me told me it was now past midnight.

I heard a loud noise come from the door way and glanced in that direction to see Reno entering the room. I rolled to the side so my back was to him. I scowled into the dark corner of the room I was now facing. I heard his footsteps grow closer. The sound of his bedsprings creaking loudly as he fell to his bed followed.

"Meet Hojo in the library at six. A second late and it's your ass yo." Not even a full minute after those words left his mouth he began his irritating snoring habit. I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket in order to make myself a bit more comfortable. I grabbed the single pillow that lie on my bed and held it over my head managing to block out some of Reno's noise.

**Aubre****Naluri**

"Inform Valentine he is to meet me in the library at six sharp tomorrow." The brown haired scientist said to the man I now knew as Reno, before turning to me. "The testing is finished. Tomorrow you will be relocated to a more commodious room." He smiled at me, though I could tell that nothing about this man was sincere. He exited the room he placed me in and shut the barred door with a loud clank. Once he was out of sight and earshot, I sighed loudly and threw my head back against the cement wall. I wanted to scream. Being in a place like this and not knowing what your fate may be was frightening. Do they plan to kill me? Will I be forced to join their organization? Millions of questions filled my mind and I had to shut my eyes as tight as I could to try and block them out. The final question that entered my mind was…Will I see my eighteenth birthday in two days?

I stared at the clock on the wall of the hallway through the bars of my cell. Seconds seemed like minutes, each individual minute seemed to take an hour. I sat on the bed with my back against the cold cement wall and my arms wrapped around my legs. I rested my chin on my knee and continued to stare at the clock. Suddenly I heard heels clicking against the tile floors. I looked up to see a gorgeous young female scientist. The smile she showed seemed a bit awkward, but more sincere than the one of the man she worked with.

"Are you hungry?" she asked in her kind voice. I shook my head no. I couldn't eat now even if I was hungry. My stomach was in knots.

"Are you sure? Miss…we do not want you to starve." She let a few soft laughs slip. I could tell it was fake laughter. Something was bothering this woman. She knows my fate.

"Are you going to kill me?" My question seemed to startle her. Her eyes widened and she flailed her hands wildly as she said.

"Oh no! No, we are not going to kill you. Hojo will inform you of your tasks here. If everything goes as planned we will return you home within about ten months or so." She unlocked my cell and walked inside my room. She sat on the bed next to me and pulled out a small sandwich and a tiny juice box from the large pockets of her white jacket. "Please eat, and try to rest. Someone will come and get you in the morning and take you some place where you will feel more comfortable." She smiled at me again. This time it was a much warmer smile that seemed to bring light to this dark cell. I twisted my lips into a tiny smile in response and took the items from her.

**Vincent Valentine:**

I sat in the library alone watching the seconds pass on my watch. It was 5:57 A.M. now and Hojo still hadn't shown. I began to worry if I had the meeting place right or if Reno had even relayed the messaged to me accurately. Just then I heard the loud creaking of the wooden door opening. The first to walk through was Hojo carrying his sickening smile. Lucrecia followed him. She walked in with her head bowed so I could not see her beautiful face. I then heard muffled screams I looked up at the doorway and saw Reno dragging the girl I had kidnapped yesterday. Tears seem to fly from her eyes as she struggled with all her might against him. He grunted as he tried to keep her under control by holding her arms down crossed over her chest. She had a white cloth wrapped over her mouth to muffle her screams. I winced as her eyes met mine.

Hojo tossed a set of keys at me. "You have a new room now. Upstairs, down the hall, the third room on the left. It is more of a suite I should say." Next he handed me a sheet of paper with a list of numbers.

"If you need cooking, cleaning or any other services, those numbers should be of help. Report to me exactly two weeks from today at this exact time here. I trust you won't fail me, boy. You know the consequences." He laughed his manic laughter and waved for Reno to follow him. Reno pushed the girl towards me.

"Have fun, Valentine." He snickered and quickly made an exit. The girl was left cowering on the floor. I stuck the keys in my pocket and repeated Hojo's directions to our room a few times in my head before trying to approach her. Her head shot up and she looked at me with wide eyes.

I sighed and knelt down to her level. For a while we both seemed to size up one another. Her long red hair hung in tangled clumps on her shoulders and down her back. She began to tremble slightly as I got closer to her. I reached out to free her mouth of the cloth Hojo had shoved there, but she quickly jerked back. I lunged forward at her, but she was quick to her feet and jumped up on the table. I was now officially frustrated. I growled as I jumped up the table with her and chased her to the end of it. She jumped off and I was not far behind her. We played this cat and mouse game in the library for nearly an hour before I lost my temper.

I whipped out my gun from its holster under my jacket and aimed it at her. "Come here." I demanded. She cowered further into the corner she chose to back herself into. I put my gun away and quickly trapped her there. She tried to slip past me but I caught her by her long red hair. She screamed out and still tried to run, but I quickly snatched her up by her waist and threw her over my shoulder kicking and screaming. I frowned deeply as I kicked open the wooden door and marched down the hallway to the grand staircase. Her constant kicking almost sent me backwards down the stairs several times, but I managed to get us both upstairs safely. The next issue would be unlocking the door while keeping a hold of her. I put her down but kept a firm hold on her upper arms. She didn't seem to have much fight left in her so I let go of one of her arms while quickly unlocking the door with my free hand. As soon as I tried to pull her into the room her muscles tensed up again and she pulled back. I was shocked at the sudden strength this girl possessed. We were in the midst of a tug of war game with her arm and she was winning. I had to use both hands on one of her arms to pull her into the room. Once she was inside I quickly shut and locked the door. There were three locks on the door all with keys stuck in them. I locked the three locks and took out all the keys.

"I don't suppose Hojo mentioned our circumstance to you." I muttered at her defeated figure. She laid on the carpeted floor sobbing loudly. The room Hojo provided for us was quite nice actually. The carpets were a dark red color and all the walls were a dark glossy wood. The living room area, kitchen area, and dining area were all one room, but it was a decently sized room. There were only two other doors in the suit that I assumed went to the bedroom and the bathroom. I glanced down at the girl again. I slowly walked towards her and knelt down to her.

**Aubre****Naluri**

"I don't suppose Hojo mentioned our circumstance to you." The Turk muttered in almost a sarcastic tone. Why else would I be this upset? I looked up at the man as he glanced around the room. His dark, crimson eyes then turned to me again. They were void of emotion, yet seemed to possess the ability to read all of mine. He knelt down beside me and reached out to me again. I turned my face away from him as I felt his fingers on my cheek. He tugged at the cloth Hojo had shoved in my mouth. I had honestly almost forgotten it was there. I slapped his hand away and untied the knot myself, throwing the cloth in a random direction.

"Don't touch me you Turk scum!" I spat out at him. The comment didn't seem to affect him as he obediently drew his hand back. "You Turks are nothing but a bunch of liars, cheaters , murders and…and…my father won't let you get away with this! He was one of you people he knows your secrets. He'll get…"

"Perhaps I should have killed your father while I had the chance then." His voice, much like his dark eyes was complete vacant of emotion. I guess it was true these Turks didn't feel emotion. They could perform the dirtiest of deeds and feel nothing. I shuddered at the thought. If this man expected me to carry his child for nine months he better hope he can find a way to do it with my dead body.

"I'll never let you touch me." I hissed. My fierce expression quickly turned to one of panic as the man snatched me up by my upper arm so that I was now standing in front of him. He shoved me against a wall and held me against in such a tight grip I could swear I felt his fingertips reach my bones.

"Let us just get one thing straight right now. I do not want to do this anymore than you do. In fact, I may want this even less than you do. My life is on the line here. If I fail to do what Hojo asks of me, it's my life. The same applies to you." He let go and stormed off towards the dark red couches. I slid down the wall until I was sitting again. Tears poured out of my eyes down my cheeks. My face was so numb I couldn't even feel them as they collected at the bottom of my chin and dripped off into my lap.

I must have fallen asleep in the position I was seated in against the wall because as I awoke I realized I was now lying on a bed. The bedspread was dark red velvet decorated with black velvet diamonds. In any other circumstance I would appreciate such a luxurious bed. I looked down and realized that I was still dressed and I was. I stood up and walked around the bedroom. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen, my hair looked like a rats nest, and there were dried tear stains down my cheeks. I looked a mess and felt the same. My stomach let out a rather loud growl indicating how hungry I let myself get. I was not able to each much of the food Hojo's wife brought me last night.

"Hungry?" I caught a glimpse of the Turk man standing behind me in the mirror. I whipped around to glare at him. "It's obvious you are, so I shall order us some food. Do you have any preferences?"

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be nice to me. That wasn't going to change my feelings about this. I turned back to the mirror and tried to untangle my hair by running my fingers through it several times.

"Very well." He left the room again and was gone for nearly an hour before returning with a plate of food. He sat it on the bed along with a set of silverware wrapped in a napkin and was gone. There was quite a large quantity of food on that plate. A large chicken breast, mashed potatoes, green beans, a piece of bread, and half of a corn cob were placed on the plate. As soon as the lovely aroma filled my nostrils I could no longer fight away the urge so I ate.


	4. Taken

**W****ay late i know! ****but**** here it is if anyone is actually still interested.**** did I mention ****I**** have really crappy internet service? **

Chapter 4: Taken

**Vincent**** Valentine:**

I left the girl alone for the rest of the night. I got her to eat at least. I lounged on the couch trying to fall asleep, but my mind would not slow down long enough to allow that. Thoughts raced through my head of what was to come. Through all my days as a Turk there had been no deed that I didn't willingly do. But never had those deeds been to rape a woman and not just to rape, but to do it with the intention of impregnating her. I frown slightly and felt the contents of my stomach churn. The conscience that I thought didn't exist came alive and my instincts let me know how very wrong this was.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to force these thoughts from my head. I shifted on the velvet couch so I was lying on my back staring at the rough texture of the light brown colored ceiling. I then focused my eyes on the light fixture that hung in the middle of the ceiling. I focused on counting each jewel that dangled from the many chains that were woven around the ends of the light bulbs. This activity kept my mind off of my extreme situation and soon I fell asleep.

**Aubre ****Naluri**

"Madam?" I heard a soft voice above me. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times until I was able to see clearly. A short woman with brown hair tied back in a low bun with a hair net on stood over me with a bed tray for food. I could smell the heavenly smell of fresh pancakes and bacon. The lady wore a light blue dress with a white apron over it."Breakfast, madam. If you are hungry." She sat the tray over me as I sat up and rested my arms on the light wooden tray. I looked at her to smile and nod. Her blue eyes were lit with an apologetic look. Her lips turned down adding to her somber face. She must have known my condition. I lowered my head and looked down at the food. The lady left the room without a sound. After eating the food, I found myself terribly thirsty so I climbed out of the bed still wearing my plaid skirt and blue blouse from my preparations for the date with Cloud. I stood at the closed door for a long time building up the courage to walk out and possible face my arch enemy.

My eyes widened as the door opened abruptly. That Turk stood there looking as if he had just cleaned up. His suit was on properly without a single wrinkle in that cursed fabric. That suit alone was a symbol of Shinra and its notoriety.

The two of us stared at each other both from two different perspectives. I looked up at him in utter disgust while he looked down on me with pity.

"Did you eat?" his voice shattered the silence in the room. I didn't grant him with an answer but quickly evaded him and made my way over to the sink in the kitchen area to get a glass of water. I gulped the whole glass down within a few seconds and took a few deep breaths afterwards. Turk boy watched me the whole time. He turned to the bedroom door again and stuck his head in the room I supposed checking the evidence that I had indeed eaten.

Feeling a bit dirty, I walked into the bathroom to shower. I locked the door and checked it several times, though it occurred to me if he wanted in here that badly he could probably find a way to pick the lock. As soon as I overcame my paranoia that he would walk in, I began to lift my shirt up. Once I got it just up to my face I heard knocking at the door that nearly sent me out of my skin. I quickly pulled my shirt back down properly.

"What?" My voice came out sharp and loud nearly reminding me of my father.

"Would you like to put on clean clothes?" he asked in a calm, polite voice. I wanted to put my face in the toilet and vomit.

"No." came my sharp tone again.

"Suit yourself."

I waited another ten minutes to feel comfortable enough to take my clothes off. I finally made it into the shower and I stayed in that shower until the water ran ice cold. I did indeed put my dirty clothes back on and left the bathroom with my hair still dripping wet. I almost tripped over the pile of clothes that was lying outside the door. I kicked them aside aggressively and marched back into the bedroom slamming the door and locking it behind me. I spun around to face _him._ Damn, I should have made sure no one was in here!

He approached me slowly and with a sigh he began to speak. "We must start on the job at hand today. You may let me know when you're ready."

"Never!" I hissed balling my hands into fist ready to punch his face in if I needed to. His expressive eyes darted back and forth between mine. The mirror of the look on that maids face was now on his. If everyone felt so damn sorry for me why wouldn't they _do_ something! "Why should I?" I crossed my arms and frowned up at his sorry face.

"If you fail to cooperate we both die." He said matter-of-factly. "And our bodies will be used for experimental use."

I looked away. I didn't want to die. Yet, there was no way I could see myself laying down with a Turk and birthing his baby. I shuddered at that thought. Maybe I could run away. I looked up into his eyes again with determination. "So be it. I'll die before I give birth to a child of a Turk!"

**Vincent Valentine:**

So much for coaxing her into doing this willingly. I sighed loudly before I took a few quick steps towards her grabbing her shoulders in my hands. I squeezed them tightly as I brought my face down inches from hers. "I plan to live."

She cringed at my words as if she expected me to take her right then and there. I roughly pushed her away as I let go. I didn't do it to hurt her. It was a reaction of my own anger at this situation. She let herself drop to the floor and began to cry softly.

"Your tears won't save you." I muttered as I stepped over her towards the door. I'd leave her alone for the rest of today, but tonight I had to do it. Hojo only gave me two weeks and if I wasn't able to get her pregnant by then we were done for. He gave me four of his high tech pregnancy tests and some pills that I had started taking this morning that were to up the chances of conception. She was supposed to be taking them too, but I didn't want to have to force them down her throat.

I sat in the living room putting together one of the puzzle that was left there. Hojo made sure there were plenty of leisure activities for us to do over the nine months we'd be confined in this place. About a half an hour after I started on the puzzle there was a knock at the door.

Another young Turk stood there. I prayed silently that for some reason he was here to take my place.

"Miss Lucrecia wishes to speak with you." He said simply before turning and leaving. I locked the three locks from the outside and left the room. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to leave her alone, but I didn't care. I needed to talk to Lucrecia. Maybe I could convince her to talk to Hojo about this.

I walked into the quiet library and saw her sitting alone at a table. She looked troubled and it pained me to see her beautiful face in such a state. I took a seat across from her.

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me. "How's the girl?"

My eyes scanned her face for a moment. "Her physical state is fine." I answered trying to sound positive.

She nodded. "That's good. Have you attempted…"

I sighed and shook my head no. "I've never had to do this to a woman before. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't sit well with me. Is there any other way? Does it have to be done this way?" I looked at her letting her see the desperation in my face. A look that I never showed to anyone.

I froze as I felt her hand reach out and caress my face. "Vincent, it was me that chose you for this project. I know you have a good heart."

"Then why.." I started, but she put her fingers on my lips and shushed me.

"Any other one of these Turks would have brutally raped her possibly even abused her over the course of this project. I knew you would handle her gently and complete this task to the best of your ability because that is who you are. I know this is hard. If it were up to me I would just accept the fact that I cannot have children and forget about trying to get one, but this is what Hojo wants." She took her hand away from my face and I grimaced in response.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok." Was the only word I could say.

She smiled and it melted my heart. "Ok." She mocked laughing softly. "You should get back to your duties then."

I nodded and stood from the table returning to the hell suite. Hours seemed to fly by and after making sure the girl ate her dinner, it was time.

**Aubre ****Naluri**

I watched as the Turk took off his dark blue jacket and tossed it on the chair in front of the vanity desk. I swallowed hard afraid of what he was about to do. He took his gun holster off his belt and rested it on the desk. I watched his fingers undo the belt buckle and that was all it took. I screamed and ran passed him to the door. Vincent grabbed my wrist in a flash and pulled me back.

"What is your name?" that was the last thing I expected him to say at the moment.

"Aubre." I answered without thinking. I cursed myself for even telling him my name. He took my other wrist in his hand firmly and pulled me closer to him.

"Aubre, please don't make me do this forcefully. The last thing I would ever want to do in my life is to take a woman like this." My body froze as I felt his arms slip around my waist pulling me close to him in a gentle embrace. As much as I wanted to run, scream, kick and push him away, my body wouldn't let me do it. A tear involuntarily ran down my cheek. The Turk erased it with his lips.

"Why?" I whispered. This word expressed many questions at the time. Why wasn't I feeling sick right now, why was he being so sweet right now, why?

"Let's just get it over with, Aubre." I felt his fingers slip beneath the elastic waist band of my skirt, pulling it down. I felt it drop down and hit my feet.

"N..No…" I muttered, but he pretended not to hear as he eased me towards the bed. He stood up beside the bed while I was lying down in front of him. He finished undoing his belt and pulled it out. I watched it move like a snake through all of the loops before he dropped it to the floor, the metal buckle clinking on the hardwood floor. I swallowed hard again.

He removed his pants and paused for a moment standing there in only his black briefs. I noticed he wasn't even aroused yet. This wouldn't be my first time so I knew very well what was going to happen. He looked down at me before crawling towards me on the bed. I slid back my instincts kicking in. He climbed on top of me and pinned my arms down. "I'm begging you." He whispered before placing a kiss below my ear. "Please don't make me force you." He kissed me again on my cheek and then I felt his lips on my lips. My heart began to race and I felt his heart racing as well. He let go of my arms and sat up so he could pull my shirt off. I let him do it without saying a word. He unbuttoned his own white shirt and threw it behind him. Of course, being a Turk he was in good shape. A light smile grazed his lips once he caught me admiring his body. I wore a black bra that clipped in the front. He unclipped it gently with his fingers and slid the straps off of my shoulders. I was pretty well endowed in that area and I noticed him admiring my body as well. Then I felt his arousal swelling. He was still sitting on top of me I assumed in an attempt to stop me if I were to run. He scooted back so he was now sitting on his knees. His fingers slid down my sides before wrapping around the frilly pink fabric of my underwear. He pulled them off and tossed them aside. He took his last piece of clothing off as well and crawled back on top of me.

"Forgive me." He whispered, but before he could go any further I rolled out from underneath him and dashed away. He caught me just before I was about to reach the door and pulled me back. I looked up at him with tears running down my cheeks.

"No." I choked out shaking my head.

"I can't let you say no." he whispered before abruptly closing the distant between us pushing me against the wall by the door. He grabbed my hips and before I could fight him off he had entered my sacred place. He pumped in and out a few times before finding that as if I wasn't already making difficult enough for him to continue, the wall as adding to it. He carried me back to the bed lying me down on the edge and standing at the end. He held my hips while he pulled me towards him while he pushed himself in and out of me. This position got tiring as well and before I knew it he was back on top of me rocking my body furiously as he soothed his aroused member against the walls of my sanctuary. I did all I could to hide the fact that I was enjoying it. I even stifled the moans as I felt myself climaxing. Eventually I felt him release his fluids inside me. He stopped thrusting and I felt him exit. His relieved erection still dripping with its fluids. Suddenly a cold feeling took over my body and I shook with a chill.

The Turk looked as if he was going to be sick. He looked me in the eyes and I saw the tears in his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before gathering his clothes and leaving the room.


	5. Puppets

Chapter 5: Puppets

**Vincent Valentine:**

After sitting by the toilet for an hour feeling as if I were seriously about to vomit, I stood and faced myself in the mirror. _Who are you?_ My mind questioned the face in front of me. I threw cold water on my face several times as if to wash away this dirty, nauseating feeling. It didn't work.

I left the bathroom and stood at the closed door of the bedroom. I could hear her crying loudly inside and it only made me feel worse. Perhaps she was right, I should have chose death. I sat down on the couch and continued the puzzle I started trying to focus only on that and not think to much about anything else. I didn't lie down to sleep until near five in the morning. Even then it was extremely hard for me to put my thoughts to rest.

**Aubre Naluri**

I don't know how I did it, but eventually I fell asleep last night after being violated by the Turk. I cringed as I saw the sight of my puffy eyes in the full length mirror. I slid out of bed snatching the sheet off of it to cover me. I felt dirty enough so I didn't really want to put my old clothes back on again. I left the bedroom looked in the living room area. The Turk lay fast asleep on the couch. It was now nine o'clock in the morning and usually he was up by now. I was grateful that he was indeed still asleep, as it relieved me of having to actually face him. I hurried into the bathroom and noticed he had refolded the clean clothes he had sat out for me yesterday and sat them on top of the closed toilet.

After showering I put on the plain white T-shirt, and comfortable grey pants. The shirt was very loose as if it were specifically for a pregnant woman. What I really needed was a comb. I ran my fingers through my wet hair making it look decent enough, not that I cared that much about it anyways.

I slowly exited the bathroom staring at the couch to make sure he was still sleeping. He now had his face turned so I couldn't see his eyes properly. I walked over to the kitchen area and drank a glass of orange juice. I was starving, but I would much rather die of hunger than to breathe a word to that Turk.

I heard shuffling and then footsteps approaching me. A chill went down my spine. I stood there staring at the glossy wood counter top, refusing to turn around and face him.

"I'm going to call for breakfast." He said awkwardly. His tone didn't sound as calm, but was actually a bit shaken. I turned slightly just so I could get an idea of exactly how close he was. Out of the corner of my eye I realized he wasn't facing me either. I looked at him directly as he stared off in the other direction almost as if he were afraid to look at me. His hair was tousled, and there was a huge red mark on his cheek that I supposed was from a weird sleeping position. At least I wasn't the only one looking completely horrid.

I surprised him when I spoke. "I would like French toast." I said walking past him as fast as I could. If I am going to be stuck in this place, I may as well make myself as comfortable as I could.

**Vincent Valentine:**

Breakfast came and the lady failed to take Aubre her plate, leaving me with the job to. I sighed softly as I picked up her plate and walked to the bedroom. I knocked softly before entering. She sat on the other side of the bed with her back to me. I sat her plate on the vanity desk.

"Your.."

"I see it." She snapped. I sighed loudly, but without a word left the room. I don't blame her at all for being short with me. In fact I wish she would have punched me in the face this morning. I deserve it. I forced down as much breakfast as I could being as I still felt a bit nauseous.

Though most of the afternoon I lounged around feeling pathetic. Finally, I thought of what would most likely ease my conscience and that was just to simply talk to the girl. I knew very well that my effort might end up in vain, but I had to at least try.

I knocked on the door again.

"What?" came her harsh acknowledgement.

I opened the door and shut it behind me. She was lying on the bed with a pillow wrapped up in her arms, her face buried into it.

I sat down at the end of the bed. "Aubre, I..I feel horrible about last night." I rolled my eyes at how lame that sounded. I turned so that I was looking at her, though her face remained hidden by the pillow. "Death may have been the better option, because this is..I just feel.." I sighed and turned away from her again assuming that she probably wasn't even listening anyway.

I heard shuffling behind me and then finally her soft voice. "You're a Turk."

I turned to her and for the first time since last night, met her eyes with mine. "That I am."

"Turks don't have feelings. You all are nothing but puppets." _Puppets…_ I thought. Then I realized her meaning and it made sense. I was just a puppet. Doing whatever the boss says. I can't remember the last time I've done something for me, something that wasn't job related that I did for my own benefit or to positively benefit someone else.

"You're right, Aubre. But.." I looked away. "This puppet has feelings." She didn't reply to my comment verbally, but I felt the tension in the room subside. After a long while I turned to her again.

She looked up at me then quickly looked away. "We could have run away." She said softly.

I allowed a soft chuckle to escape my lips causing her to look up at me again. I sighed. "I'll never escape the Turks, but you could have gotten away. Since yesterday, I've come to realize that my life doesn't really mean as much as I thought it did. I would have rather died than to do what I did to you." I apprehensively reached out to touch her tan cheek. She allowed my fingers to brush her soft skin, but quickly turned her face away afterward. "I hope you can forgive me, but I know I'll never forgive myself and if by chance you are not pregnant… I'll find a way to get you out of here and that I _promise_. I'm done being the puppet."

She looked at me with her big emerald eyes and gave me the most gorgeous smile I'd seen in all my life. One that even topped Lucrecia's.

**Aubre Naluri:**

The Turk showed me that he was capable of emotions as he smiled back at me. Though I was trying my hardest not to, I felt sorry for him. So sorry indeed that if I was given the opportunity to run away, I might not take it because me getting away would lead to him being punished and this man looked like he was living a punishment everyday of his life. Not to mention last night wasn't at all that bad. It was only the motives that made the deed so disgusting. So, knowing that we were feeling equality disgusted, it made it ok.

"Well, while I'm still here, there are a few things I need." Again if I'm going to have to be here I am definitely going to make myself comfortable.

"I'll get you whatever you need." He said showing me another smile. A gave him a long list of things ranging from a hair brush to chapstick. He took everything down on a piece of paper and left the room to use the phone.

I scooped up the pillow again and hugged it close to me. It was a relief to finally feel like I wasn't in this totally alone. I knew that the person I needed to be channeling all my anger into is Hojo because he is the one who is using every one of us as his puppets.


	6. Positive

Chapter 6: Positive

**Vincent Valentine:**

I woke early on the morning of the next day. Tonight would be the forty-eight hour mark from the time of the intercourse. Hojo's high tech test were said to be able to determine a pregnancy forty eight hours after conception. I unfolded the small paper with the instructions written on it. Of course being one of Hojo's creations, it was much more complicated than to just urinate on the device. I hated the thought of violating Aubre any further but I had to make sure this was done right. How did I know I could truly trust her anyhow? She could easily take the test privately and report it as a negative just so that I would uphold my promise and get her out of here. In all honesty, as much as I do want to change the way I live, I'm not quite sure I have enough courage at the moment to give my life for anyone even if it doesn't mean anything to me. Who knows what insane method Hojo has for killing.

I waited around for Aubre to awake before ordering breakfast. She finally emerged from the bedroom around nine-thirty.

"French toast again?" I asked her with a light smile. She gave a nod and brushed past me into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.

Surprisingly when the food arrived she moved over towards the kitchen table showing me she intended to sit down with me to eat. I was glad we could act civil around one another, but I knew I didn't deserve any of her cooperation.

**Aubre Nalluri:**

Vincent sat my plate down in front of me and took a seat across from me. He looked a bit uneasy again this morning. Not once did his eyes rest on mine. He didn't make any efforts of conversation or information on our current situation at all so I spoke first.

"Is Hojo going to test me for pregnancy soon?" I asked softly. For a few seconds Vincent didn't act like he had heard me then he cleared his throat and took a drink of his water before answering.

"No..I have the tests. Tonight I'm supposed to.." I thought I saw a slight blush cross his pale cheeks under the ebony, jagged locks that rested on them.

I tilted my head to the side, completely confused at what he could be so flustered about. All I have to do is pee on a stick. "I'm pretty sure I can handle testing myself."

Vincent didn't say anything for a while. "Hojo's tests are much different."

I almost spit out my orange juice. "Like how?"

"You'll see." He said before quickly collecting his half eaten breakfast and emptying in the trash. He hurried out of the room leaving me to finish my food alone.

After I ate, I returned to the bedroom and rested on the bed while listening to the new radio I had Vincent get me. I was surprised at how much better my favorite station came in up here than it did at home. Hearing the familiar tunes reminded me of home and my friends. Cloud was surely in Midgar now training for SOLDIER. I wondered if he had ever thought about me since that night I was kidnapped. Before long it was lunch time, and finally it was dinner.

I chose to eat with Vincent again, once more making him very uncomfortable. I wondered if the test was going to hurt me or something. After the terribly silent dinner, Vincent summoned me into the bathroom. His eyes were on the small sheet of paper as he spoke to me. "Could you remove your.."

My face heated very quickly as I pulled down my grey pants and underwear and sat down on the cold lip of the toilet. Vincent knelt down in front of me holding the nearly five inch green stick. The very end was metal and looked a bit sharp. The top part near Vincent's hand had a little screen on it. I looked down at Vincent.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked shielding my private area with my hand as he looked up at me, making eye contact for the first time today.

"If it's too much, tell me and I'll stop." He said softly before fully sitting down on the floor, cross legged. He gently grabbed my knee with his free hand and pushed my leg back. I took the hint and spread both my legs further for him, removing my hand. He kept his hand on my upper thigh as he inserted the test with his other hand. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I felt him push the device deeper inside me and began scraping at my insides. It did hurt, but it wasn't severe. He continued this for about a minute then removed the test once he saw the screen light up with its answer.

Vincent sighed loudly and fell back against the side of the bathtub. I couldn't tell from this reaction whether the test was positive or not so I bent forward to look. All I needed to see was the first letter and there it was..P. I shuddered.

Vincent shoved his face into his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp. I quickly pulled my underwear and pants back up while his face was hidden. I then sat down on the floor next to him and took the test out of his hand reading the full word. I let the light instrument fall from my hands and hit the floor.

"It's ok, Vincent." I said stammering slightly. "This is the desired result, right? Your job is done."

He sniffed and I looked over to see a tear rolling down his pale cheek. "What have I done?" he whispered.

"You've only done your job." I said resting a hand on his shoulder. Seeing him cry like this earned him a great deal of respect from me. As we sat in silence a little longer I began to shed a few of my own tears thinking of what was to come.

**Vincent Valentine:**

After taking a few minutes to compose myself, I stood and extended my hand out to her. She took it and I gently pulled her to her feet as well. We stood facing each other for a while. I didn't know what was appropriate to say or what I was allowed to do.

"We must report to Hojo first thing in the morning." I said dropping my eyes to the floor. I heard her sigh softly. I brushed past her and headed back to the couch I'd grown so used to sulking on. I heard the door to the bedroom close and sighed with relief knowing I wouldn't have to face her the rest of the night. I was also relieved that my empty promise wasn't exposed.

Morning came quickly. After breakfast Aubre and I cleaned up and headed down to Hojo's secret lab. As we past by the windows in the hall of the mansion I watched Aubre's face light up. It had indeed been a while since she'd seen the light of day. I paused briefly by the window with her. "We might also ask him if it'd be alright for us to go out sometime."

"Please do." She said. "It would make time past faster."

"Hm." I nodded. "And we can get you back to your family safely. I'm sure your father's very worried." We continued towards the lab when I happened to glance into the open doors of the dining area. Lucrecia sat there dining with another female assistant. If anyone could make me feel better at a time like this, it would be her.

"Will you wait here one moment, please?" I turned to Aubre. She nodded and took a seat in a wooden chair that was sitting outside the door.

I cleared my throat quietly after entering the room to get Lucrecia's attention.

"Oh! Vincent! How is everything?" She brushed her hands off on the cloth in her lap before standing and placing the cloth on the table.

The assistant looked up at me with a smile and turned away giggling. Lucrecia turned and shot her a dirty look then looked back at me with a warm smile.

"Everything's fine. The girl is…pregnant." I forced the word from my mouth. I sent a look back at the doorway.

"That's great. Hojo will be pleased. I'll let him know when he gets back." She said.

"Back?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he went to Midgar today and won't return until tomorrow." I thought I saw a glint of mischief in her eyes as she spoke. I swallowed hard and felt my hands turn clammy.

"I…I see." I said as she took a step towards me and stared at me.

"You know, you look just like your father." She smiled and made me jump as she suddenly moved a lock of hair out of my face. Wait…my father?

"You know him?" I asked.

"Mm hm. Outside of Hojo's project I have a little research of my own going on. Your father's a very wise man! The next time he comes by I'll send for you. I'm sure he'd like to see you." I nodded while staring into her eyes. I don't know what it was about her that mesmerized me so. It was almost as if I'd forgotten the guilt I had previously been suffering all night.

**Aubre Nalluri:**

I sighed loudly wondering how long it'd been since I'd been sitting out here. I leaned over taking a peek inside the room to see Hojo's wife brushing hair out of Vincent's face in a lovingly manner. I couldn't understand why, but it pissed me off. Maybe it was because here I am pregnant with his child while he flirts around with other women. But we weren't involved.. We don't even know anything about each other. After a while another female assistant left the dinning area smirking and giggling. The first person she ran into, which was a maid, she started gossiping to. I listened closely.

"Ms Crescent is falling for one of the Turks!" she whispered loudly.

"No way, which one?!" The maid squealed.

"The tall, dark mysterious one with the blood colored eyes." The assistant said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. About ten minutes later Vincent finally emerged from the dining room. He had a wide foolish smile plastered on his face.

"Would you like to go for a walk outside? Hojo's not here." He leaned up against the wall next to my chair.

I stood quickly. "No." I snapped walking back down the hallway towards the suite. Vincent was quickly at my heels.

"What's wrong?" he asked attempting to take my wrist. I slung it away from him. If he couldn't see what was wrong with this situation then maybe he didn't have good heart I thought he did. He didn't even lock our suite so I walked right in. He did lock it behind us, though. "Aubre." He said firmly.

"Don't speak to me in that tone. You aren't my father. You're nothing to me." I said harshly hurrying towards the bedroom. I slammed the door right in his face once I got inside. I threw myself on the bed and buried my face into a pillow.


	7. Operation

Chapter Seven: Operation

**Vincent Valentine:**

I sighed loudly staring down at a mass of shiny red hair. I was at square one with her again and I couldn't understand how it reverted back to this. For the past three days she hadn't spoken a word to me nor had she eaten a crumb or at least not that I know of. I wanted to ask her what happened to the trust I thought we had established, but those kinds of words didn't come easy for me.

"Aubre, please eat." I said as gently as I could. I had but a single thread of patience left in me, yet I tried desperately not to yell. I felt my jaw tightened as I suppressed that urge. She remained unresponsive. After a few minutes, I felt the thread of patience snap.

I slammed my fist down on the tray that sat across the bed. She lay under it on her back. Water jumped from its glass upon the impact of my fist on the tray landing in her hair. She jumped up suddenly and pushed the tray off the bed spilling the rest of the water along with the vegetables and chicken on the plate.

"I've decided I want to die." Her voice was low and the way her eyes pierced into mine made me want to believe she was possessed.

"What brought on that decision? I believed we had an agreement." I said crossing my arms and looking down at her through the loose bangs in my face.

She looked away and twisted her face into a frown. "I felt bad for you, _Valentine. _But lately I've noticed I needn't feel that way."

"I never wanted you to pity me. I don't deserve that, I know." I said honestly. I uncrossed my arms and stuck my hands in my pockets. The mood swings of pregnancy didn't appear this soon did they? Is that the reason for the sudden change of heart? I wondered to myself looking around the room. I didn't bother touching the mess that was made. I'd call a maid in a while to come clean it.

"You had me believing that you were honestly hurting as much as I am right now. But you couldn't be any happier now, could you? You've completed your task, you've got your pretty little girlfriend, and when this is all over your life will continue on as if nothing ever happen." She gave a sarcastic laugh before glaring hard at me. "My life is ruined!"

I played her words back in my mind. "Girlfriend? Are you speaking of Lucrecia?"

She gave me a smug look as if she knew that I knew what she was talking about. I sighed softly and sat down on the bed beside her. Now I began to see the reason for her attitude. While Hojo has been away these past few days, I had been sneaking off and spending time with Lucrecia. I never considered how selfish and wrong this would look in her eyes, but didn't think she'd care.

"I fell in love with her long before I knew I'd be participating in this project." I glanced over at her and she turned away from me. "But she belongs to Hojo. Not me." I sighed again and leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees. "She can lead me on as much as she wants to, but we both know the truth. She is as scared of that man as we all are and will remain by his side."

She looked away and glanced down almost as if she felt guilty for assuming such a thing. I managed a small laugh. "Again, I'm not asking you to pity me."

"You love her… Does she feel the same?" Aubre looked up at me. She looked very pale in the face so I hoped after this conversation she'd begin to eat. I sighed softly as I stared down at her.

"I don't know. Women are.." I paused for a moment thinking of a word that wouldn't offend the woman in front of me. "..confusing."

I caught her rolling her eyes at me before looking away.

"I know. I'm foolish." I admitted watching her and for some reason wishing she'd smile. Seeing her smile always reminded me that Lucrecia wasn't the only woman in the world with a smile that could make my heart melt.

She half granted my wish, turning to me with a thin smile. "Foolish indeed. Go get me some fresh food."

"Yes ma'am." I said sliding off the bed and walking out of the room. I picked up the phone and ordered another plate of chicken and vegetables and called for a maid to come and clean the place. Not only was there a mess on the bedroom floor, but the entire suite could use a bit of cleaning. Nearly five minutes after I hung up the phone there was a knock at the door. That was quick. I thought to myself hurrying over to the door to answer it. I pulled it open to see Hojo instead. Immediately my mind began to panic. If he came here now to inspect Aubre he'd find her in there nearly starved to death and blame me for not taking proper care of her. Aubre claimed I had 'finished my job' but technically my job isn't over until the child is born. Any failures from now on still result in my death.

"Go fetch me the girl." Hojo demanded. I nodded quickly and hurried to the bedroom. I shut the door behind me.

"Aubre, Hojo's here to see you." I whispered the panic was still evident in my low voice. Aubre tried to stand, but she was indeed weak from the hunger. I grabbed her wrist lightly in an attempt to steady her. "If he sees you like this, I may be in trouble."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked lazily looking up at me.

I looked over at the food on the floor.

"Forget it!" she hissed. She ripped her arm out of my light grip, stumbling back towards the bed.

"Please?" I begged.

"Hurry up, boy! Bring me the girl!" Hojo yelled from the other room.

**Aubre Naluri:**

Vincent turned back to me. Those expressive eyes of his were clearly begging me to comply with his plan. "Please." He said again bringing his face closer to mine. I sighed loudly and moved towards the food on the floor. Vincent darted out of the room and I heard him tell Hojo I had been sleeping and was now getting dressed. That bought me an extra five minutes to force feed myself dirty vegetables from the floor. Even though the carpet was clean. I drank the swallow of water that was left in the cup and stood giving myself a minute to shake away the light headedness. I stepped out of the bedroom to see Vincent distracting Hojo with mindless conversation.

"Come with me, dear." Hojo said wrapping his cold clammy hand around my wrist and pulling me along with him. I sent a desperate look back at Vincent. He hesitated a moment in the doorway, and then walked out of it and followed Hojo and I.

"We don't need your company, boy." Hojo said sending a glance over his shoulder.

"Uh…well I thought since I…" I knew he was trying to think of an excuse of why he should be allowed supervise the inspections, but he was failing miserably. On top of that, the room service he'd ordered was on its way down the hall along with the maid so he had to turn around and let them into the room.

Hojo's private lab was a horrifying place. There were live monsters in cages, dead monsters in huge capsules, Human bodies in smaller capsules, and most disturbing of all a human body lying on a table being drained of all his blood. I noticed he was wearing a Turk uniform. For a second my mind flashed and I saw Vincent lying there instead of the unidentified man. That thought made me shudder visibly. Hojo turned to me.

"Don't mind any of this, my dear. This is science!" He said with a smile. "Science is the key to understanding life. Once one fully understands life, you can then manipulate it." I stopped listening to his insane talk after that sentence. Life isn't something that should be manipulated. Especially against one's will. The horrified expression on the dead man's face showed that he defiantly didn't willingly give his life for the sake of science.

Suddenly there were three more men in the room and they helped me onto one of the tables and strapped me to it. My heart pounded as I wondered what was about to happen. Hojo returned and hovered over me with a surgical knife. "No!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Vincent Valentine:**

My head shot up at the sound of a scream. Aubre.. I slammed my fist against the closed door. The maid in the bedroom quickly stuck her head out of the room to see what the noise was. I shook my head at her as if to say it was nothing. Panic took over me and all I could do was pace the room. I ran my hands through my hair so many times my fingers were tangled with strands that had been ripped out of my head. What if something had gone wrong and Hojo was about to dispose of her? How could I live with myself if that happened?

**Aubre Naluri:**

I woke up in a much more pleasant room. I was pleased to see I was lying in bed by an open window. I stared outside at the pretty flowers. For a second I could almost pretend I was anywhere but here in this mansion.

"You're awake." a sweet voice sounded. I turned to see Hojo's wife standing there smiling. She sat a tray of food over my bed and pulled up a chair next to me. She continued to smile as she hovered over me staring at me as if I were her most precious object. This quality in her could easily give off the wrong impressions in other situations. I could see how Vincent would mistake her extremely kind nature for intimate affection.

I tried to sit up, but quickly stopped when I felt a terrible pain rip through my upper abdomen. I couldn't help but cry out.

"Oh!" Lucrecia touched my arm gently. "You've just gone through a small surgery. Hojo needed to implant some cells into the fertilized egg." She stroked my arm lightly as if that was supposed to help the pain in my abdomen. Through the thin white gown I was wearing I could see a long bandage covering where I supposed he'd cut me open. Great, now I'd have a scar down there for the rest of my life.

To prevent me from having to lean up to eat, Lucrecia literally fed me as if I were a baby. It was a little degrading, but I was in too much pain to care. She smiled again after feeding me. "Vincent was really worried about you."

"Was he." I failed to add the question in my tone.

She grinned happily. "I've never met someone so caring in my life."

This was a good opportunity for me to find out how she felt about him. Although, I found myself hoping she didn't feel the same.

"Do you like Vincent?" I asked her receiving a surprised look from her. She laughed softly.

"Vincent's a great guy, but I'm already married and I have my obligations to my husband." Her smile faded and she looked away.

"He lov.."

"Uh.. actually speaking of Vincent, I'm going to go call him and let him know you're awake and he can come down here to see you." She shot out of the chair and hurried out of the room. I wondered why this was such a hard topic for her. A little while later, Vincent walked into the room. He noticed the empty food tray sitting over me and removed it. I watched him as he made an uneasy move towards the chair Lucrecia had been sitting in. He finally sat down and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry. What did he do to you in there? I heard you scream." He said letting his eyes travel down my body. I felt a little violated as the thin white gown I was wearing was practically see through. Though, what did it matter? He'd already seen what was under the gown anyway. I let out a heavy sigh slowly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I didn't even understand what he'd done to me. Implanting cells into a fertilized egg? What the hell was that supposed to do?

Vincent gave an understanding nod.

**Vincent Valentine:**

Hojo kept a close eye over Aubre over the next two weeks. Sometimes his twice daily examinations would last two to three hours. I felt so horrible and this guilt was seriously affecting my health. Both mentally and physically. I had a small examination of my own and was prescribed some medication that was supposed to calm my nerves. Being that Hojo had invented it, I flushed every pill down the toilet.

Lucrecia had been avoiding me. With Aubre spending six hours a day in Hojo's lab, I once again began to seek after her. I needed someone to talk to and share my feelings with. I didn't think Aubre wished to be burdened with them. How could I complain to someone in a worse situation than me? Why should I be complaining at all? I sighed loudly and pressed my hand against my intensely warm forehead.

There was a knock at the door.

I slowly forced my weak, aching body out of the sofa I was lounging on and walked to the door. Reno stood there looking unusually serious. He cleared his throat nervously. "What's happened?" I asked quickly. Something had to be wrong for Reno to be acting this way. The adrenaline that pumped through my veins made me forget I was ill for a moment.

"A..a phone call came." He stammered unable to look me in the eye. Phone call? That much cancelled out the idea that anything had happened to Aubre.

"And?" I asked in a more relaxed tone of voice.

"There was an accident here." His voice was a bit hoarse so he cleared his throat. "Your father's dead, man, I'm sorry." He reached out and touched my shoulder. I looked down at the hand on my shoulder thinking about what he had just said. My weak body finally gave out I was swallowed in darkness.


	8. Attentive

Chapter Eight: Attentive

**Vincent Valentine:**

I moaned softly feeling the cool sensation against my forehead. I noticed the place I was resting on was extremely comfortable. I allowed my eyes to flutter open to see just where exactly I was. A pair of concerned emeralds was staring down at me. All of a sudden the worst migraine hit my head forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut once more.

"What happened?" the pain in my head was so severe I could barely comprehend her question much less answer it. I rolled away from her so my back was to her, hoping to hide the pain in my face. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and her long hair tickle my arm as she leaned over me trying to look at me.

"Vincent?" she asked. Her voice sounded so far away, but I knew she was right there.

"I'm alright." I managed in a weak voice. Moments later I heard the door opening. Voices were being exchanged, but I could barely understand what they were saying. The door closed again and I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Take this." I heard Aubre say. I rolled back towards her to face her, but couldn't raise my eyes to hers. I felt a rather large pill being pressed against my lips. I allowed it into my mouth. "Could you sit up?" I did my best to comply and next felt the rim of a glass against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and took as much of the cold water as I could to get the large pill down. A few moments later and I could feel myself drifting off again.

**Aubre Naluri:**

I left Vincent to rest for the remainder of the evening but the later it got, the more tired I felt. Being pregnant already proved to be exhausting and I wasn't even a month along yet. I slowly walked into the bedroom to get some clothes to sleep in. Vincent lay sprawled out on the bed breathing heavily. I took a long shower and returned to see him in the same position. It was already a little after midnight and I was definitely ready to turn in. I could have taken the couch, I really could have. But instead I pulled the sheets back and crawled in bed next to the Turk. He woke up almost instantly.

He groaned before opening his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Twelve twenty three." I answered looking up at him. His looks were growing on my very quickly. I couldn't doubt this was a very handsome Turk. I had always viewed the Turks as gross looking scum bags masking their dirt with sharp suits. He blinked in return but didn't say anything else. "Do you feel better?"

He nodded then looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I should leave this bed to you." He said, yet he didn't move.

"Might as well stay." I yawned, never taking my eyes off of him. He looked back at me and raised his eye brows in a way that said 'really?'. I gave him a tired smile before closing my eyes.

"My father died." He said awkwardly.

My eyes snapped back open and I stared at him sympathetically. His eyes were watery but he wasn't crying. He moved his glance from the ceiling to my eyes. "I don't have anyone anymore. There's nothing I have to live for, Aubre. I should have died and let you go. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head no and brought my hand to his face. "You aren't alone, Vincent." I hesitated to continue, but did nonetheless. "I'm here with you."

He stared at me blankly for the longest time before reaching up and brushing his fingers against my cheek. "You shouldn't be. You belong at home with your family. Worst of all, that night I remember seeing a young man at your door. He was there for you, wasn't he? I ruined your chance at love as well."

I had never been aware that emotions were really able to physically make you ill, but I guess it was true. All the guilt and the sudden shock and sadness of losing his father had really broken him down. His face was so much paler than before almost to the point of having a green tint. His way of breathing proved he was still having a hard time doing so. I felt so bad for him at this moment. I reached towards him and touched his pale cheek. He flinched as if the touch hurt him.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Aubre. I deserve everything that comes to me. Hopefully that includes death. I don't care what torturous way Hojo has in mind, I deserve it."

"No.. don't you dare let Hojo kill you. I..I need you." I said moving my hand from his cheek into his dark hair. He closed his eyes slowly with a wheezing sigh. When he opened them again tears rolled out of them. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. His hands gently found their way to the small of my back as he hugged me back. "Yes you are the one who brought me into this, but now we're in it together. I want you with me until the end of this."

I felt him nod. "I'll be here for you, Aubre. Til the end."

I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms and awoke the next morning in the same position. I looked up to see him wide awake staring past me in a daze.

**Vincent Valentine:**

What the hell am I doing now? I wondered. Last night, feeling Aubre so close to me pulled strings in my heart. I barely know anything about the girl other than she is unnaturally forgiving. Her smile flashed in my mind and I felt the tugging at my heart again. I sighed and let myself drift off deep into my thoughts.

Moments later I felt eyes on me. I looked down to see those emeralds again. "Good morning." I said awkwardly. She pushed back a chunk of her bright red hair and smiled at me. Had I been standing, my knees would have given out. I wanted to curse out loud for these feelings I was having. I guess I'm not suffering enough, may as well attach another unattainable love interest to my list. She snuggled into my chest as if she planned on sleeping for a while longer. I cleared my throat. "Shall I call for breakfast?"

She pulled away and looked up at me. "Are you feeling yourself today?"

I nodded. Yes, I felt myself. Not that that was a good thing to be feeling. She rolled away from me before mumbling.

"Yes, and I'll have the usual."

I pushed myself up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. At least I didn't wake up with a painful arousal. On the way out of the room I grabbed my clean suit and headed to the bathroom to shower. I closed my eyes as the warm water hit my face. Her smile wouldn't leave my mind and my heart wouldn't stop pounding.

* * *

And it didn't… not for the next entire month. Things remained civil between us, but I never crossed the line any further. I did all I could as far as making her comfortable, but I did my best not to get too close to her. Lately, she seemed to be aware of my weariness towards her. Hojo hadn't inspected her for quite a while so we had indeed been spending every second with each other. I'd gotten to know a lot about her which only made me feel worse. She had a little sister back home whom she was a role model to. The man at her door, Cloud, was indeed her love interest and would be joining SOLDIER soon. I made a promise to her that after the birth of the child and upon her returning home, I'd search around Shinra Headquarters for Cloud for her. She was to graduate this year and go to school in Junon for nursing. I had ruined all that for her.

"This place is pretty, Vincent." She said smiling up at me. The warm breeze moved her hair around sending strands in and out of her face. We sat together under the shade of a thick tree, on a grass patch in between rows and rows of pink and white flowers. I forced a smile back at her. Though I did feel bad and should, I tried my best to appear a bit more cheerful around her. She giggled and opened the picnic basket we'd brought here. There was no doubt her appetite had increased over the past weeks. She was now almost two months pregnant and not showing much. The loose T-shirts she wore didn't allow her shaped to be seen easily. After she finished eating most of the food, we both laid back against the tree. She rested her head on my chest and her hand rested dangerously on my upper thigh. I swallowed hard and discretely moved her hand down. She instantly looked up at me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly as I had nothing to say.

"You know, I'm pregnant with your child." She said resting her head again.

"Mmhm." I replied.

"So…, then why are you so worried about touching me or me touching you? You know, it'd make this feel a little less wrong if you'd act like the father of my child and not just my keeper."

"I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted." I brought my arm around her shoulders and stroked her forearm in a way that I hoped was comforting. She climbed into my lap and I wrapped both of my arms around her. She did say anything more and we remained in this position for a long time. Eventually I began to feel like we were being watched. I narrowed my eyes as I glanced around the area. Then I saw her. All the way inside the mansion, I could see Lucrecia standing in the window staring down at us. From this distance I couldn't see her expression, but I knew she was watching. She still offered no explanation to why she could no longer speak to me. I assumed it had something to do with Hojo. As I've said before, there used to be no way I could hide my admiration for her and I'm sure he noticed. Being as scared of him as I knew she was, there was probably no other way for her. That saddened me, but all my attention was focused somewhere else now and I intended to keep it that way until I see to it that she's returned home safely. I hugged her tighter as that thought came to mind. I could just see Hojo ready to dispose of her after this was over.


	9. Rain

Chapter Nine: Rain

**Aubre Naluri:**

Two months today and my nausea was at its worst. I closed my eyes as I pressed my cheek against the cold toilet seat. As gross as it was, the cold felt good. Along with the nausea came the mood swings. Vincent tapped on the door like he usually did after waiting a half hour to see if I was still alive.

"Leave me alone." The echo of the bathroom helped my weak voice carry. I heard Vincent's footsteps depart as he obeyed. I was sick of seeing that stupid guilty look on his face. Yeah, this is his fault and yes he should feel like the second most evil person in this world, but I was done watching him wallow over it. Hojo, the number one most evil person in the world, surely wasn't feeling guilty. Each time I was forced to let him examine me, the more crazily excited he became over this "creation" as he called it.

I pushed myself away from the toilet and stood to face myself in the mirror. I had lost weight instead of gaining it this month... Hojo was getting disgusted with me, but Lucrecia assured him that most women have a hard time at this point in their pregnancies to keep weight on them because of the nausea. The only thing I have been able to keep down is the vitamins I was instructed to take.

I walked through the living room and glanced at Vincent. He was focused on the new puzzle he had started. He looked up at me and I glanced away as I entered the bedroom. I climbed under the warm sheets and closed my eyes again. How do women do this... I wondered. I felt so...so sick. Maybe they don't all go through this so severely. Maybe it was the cells Hojo implanted into the embryo. I laid there in my daily agony until a little after noon. Vincent tapped on the door lightly before carrying my lunch into the bedroom. I didn't even bother trying to eat breakfast anymore..

"I spoke with Lucrecia and she says this will pass once you're through the first trimester." He sat the tray across me and took a seat himself on the bed as well. He stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand a few times before I felt his weight being lifted off the bed.

**Vincent Valentine: **

Just when I thought things weren't going to be horrifically bad between me and Aubre from here on out, the pregnancy symptoms weighed in and did so heavily. I knew this must have been because this was not just an ordinary pregnancy. Her irritability had grown so much over the past couple of weeks that I could barely speak to her without being shut down. I closed her bedroom door with a sigh and returned to my puzzle. I fought with myself all day to keep from bothering her as all I really wanted to do was lay in that bed with her in my arms.

I watched the clock off and on for about an hour before going back into her room to collect the lunch tray. I knocked again before intruding and was surprised to see her sitting at the vanity desk brushing her long hair. I moved behind her swiftly over to her bed to get the tray. I caught eye contact with her through the mirror and forced a partial smile. I quickly looked away and continued towards the door.

"Hey, Vincent.." her words froze me for a few seconds. I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could go for a walk? Maybe some fresh air would do me some good." That seemed like a good idea. Being cooped up in this suite probably wasn't helping her symptoms any.

I smiled again, a true smile, as I was happy to get to spend some time with her whether or not I deserved her time. "Sure, that would be fine. Let me know when you're ready." I continued out of the door and disposed of the leftovers from her lunch. No later than after I put the tray away she came walking into the kitchen.

"I'm ready." she said softly. Her voice still sounded a bit weak.

I patted myself down making sure I had the keys, which I did not. "Let me grab the keys and we'll be on our way." I brushed passed her, picked up the keys and lightly took her hand as we left. I knew as soon as we stepped outside that our walk would be fairly short. Ominous storm clouds were drawing in slowly. We started into the garden.

"Looks like rain." I pointed out the obvious.

She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Yeah.." We kept walking nevertheless at mostly her lead. I tried to pull back and walk slowly as we kept getting further and further away from the house. The air had a slight chill to it as it was so being wet out here wouldn't be nice. If she so much as catches a cold, I would be to blame.

"Maybe we should head back." I suggested as we finally came to a stop. Aubre had bent down to pick one of the pink flowers. She appeared to ignore me as she stared at the flower for the longest time. A rain drop hit my arm. "It's starting to rain, Aubre."

She looked back up at the sky and blinked as a raindrop hit her face. I tried not to stare at her. A few more began to fall and more frequently. I picked up her hand again and pulled her towards me. It would be pouring for sure before we made it back to the mansion. She squeezed my hand and pulled back towards herself. I looked down in surprise to see a smile on her face. It melted me in that spot. Her smile widened as the rain fell down. A clasp of thunder broke my trance and I yanked her hand again. "Come on, I can't let you catch a cold out here."

She gave me a pout, but I didn't let it affect me. There was a gazebo nearby, we'd have to stand there until the rain let up. We jogged towards the small white shelter. I pulled Aubre inside and wrapped my arm around her. Both her hair and mine had gotten a bit damp.

"I miss the smell of rain." she said taking a deep sigh. "It reminds me of home." Indeed that was probably true it always rained in Nibelhiem. She leaned against me and I felt the heat rise to my face. We watched the heavy rain for nearly a half hour..

**Aubre Naluri: **

The rain died down and Vincent commented on how we should be heading back. I looked up at him. It had been awhile since I had really looked at him, I'd been so busy being sick and moody. He looked unnaturally handsome with his damp hair and flushed face. I reached up and pushed the damp strands out of his face and they easily stuck back to the rest of his hair. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed slightly as I stroked his face. His hands slid around my waist as he pulled me across the small distance between us. I rested my hand on the back of his neck pushing down slightly to give him the ok to get closer. He wasted no time finding my lips with his. A feeling foreign to me shook through my whole body leaving my breathless. Tears rolled down my cheeks as his lips continued to move with mine. His hands tightened around my waist.

Paranoia struck me and I pulled back looking around at what could have caused my sudden anxiousness. I saw the back of Hojo's wife as she entered the mansion in a hurry. I looked back at Vincent to see that he had noticed also.

"Would she tell?" I whispered to him. Our lips were still close. I heard him swallow hard.

"I don't know.." he breathed. "I don't think so." He stole another kiss before pulling back and standing up straight. "I shouldn't be doing this.. regardless of who's watching, Aubre." He turned his back to me and sighed loudly.

"..and I shouldn't want you to." I choked out in a broken voice. I tried to wiped my tears away before Vincent could turn around and see them. "I should hate you. The sight of you should make me sick. Your touch should make my skin crawl. I should wish you death. But.." Vincent's lips were on mine again this time more aggressively. I was aroused instantly. He broke away again and held his forehead against mine.

"All that you should. And as a Turk you should mean nothing to me, but Aubre I care so much about you. I'm so sorry that I brought you into this. I'll never get over the regret I feel inside and I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and get you back home." I held him for a few moments longer sobbing into his already damp suit jacket.

**Vincent Valentine:**

I let her shower first then I took my turn. We ate our dinner together tonight for the first time in a while and she invited me to sleep with her tonight. I laid in bed holding her, breathing in her shower fresh scent. It seemed insane to think that just barely after over two months I was in love. I thought what I had felt for Lucrecia was love, I really did. But now I barely thought of her at all. My main worry with her right now is what she would do after seeing what she saw today. Nobody said anything about fraternizing with the test subject. I instantly tightened my hold on Aubre at the thought of her being part of Hojo's subject. I thought of the tiny being inside her. Could I really stand to let my own child be turned into a monster?


	10. Planning

**I'm back again! I put up two chapters this time instead of just one since its been so long since I've update and it might be awhile before I can update again...**

Chapter Ten: Planning

**Vincent Valentine: **

I sat in the suite alone; my throat so tight with grief I could barely swallow. Hojo had taken Aubre today. They would be in Cosmo Canyon for two weeks where they would do further tests to find out the sex of the child. She cried and begged me to do something; to runaway right then, but I could do nothing.

_You lied! You're still nothing but a puppet! I hate you!_

Her words echoed in my head and my throat tightened further. I forced a gulp of water down and sighed loudly. Two stray tears left my eyes and I let them splash onto the coffee table. I prayed she would remain unharmed. These two weeks would be the longest of my life confined here in this mansion with nothing to do but worry for Aubre...

After spending four days of sulking over the fact that Aubre had been taken away, I left the suite in search of Lucrecia. I found her in the library reading as usual. I approached her slowly and cleared my throat to make her aware of my presence. She quickly glanced up and pulled her glasses off. She smiled nervously and looked down at the table. "Yes, Vincent?"

"Any word back from Hojo on how the tests are going?" I asked trying to seem casual. She said she chose me because I had a good heart and would treat Aubre with the utmost decency during this project. I wondered if she realized how my good heartedness may be a negative attribute...

"He was quite disappointed..." she began with a sigh. She then smiled again. "Because it's a girl."

**Aubre Naluri:**

Hojo had us travel on a high class airship so I had my own quarters where I could rest and be unbothered. This had been the only perk of the trip. My heart fluttered when I thought about returning to Vincent and that feeling made me sick. He got word of this trip three days prior and he did absolutely nothing to prevent it. He didn't even ask Hojo if he could accompany us. That made me want to believe that he had been acting this whole time. That he really didn't care for me the way he says he does, he is only concerned for his own life. I had cried every night I had been away from the mansion so I didn't have any more tears for the moment. I never thought I would have any attachment to this thing growing inside me, but when I saw the little being moving on the screen and heard them say it was a girl something in me changed...

I was escorted by two other Turks to my suite. The tall bald man banged loudly on the door. Vincent was to the door in seconds. He ripped open the door and froze. I could tell how hard he was trying not lose face in front of the two Turks. He glanced at the both of them before gently pulling me inside. The bald Turk pulled the door shut behind me.

Vincent stared at the door for awhile listening to the men's footsteps as they retreated. He sighed and looked back down at me and I knew from the look in his eyes that this could not be an act. He stroked my face and hair and rubbed his hands down my body.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you in anyway? I'm sorry, Aubre... I.. I just didn't know what to do..." He cupped my cheek and stroked my face with his thumb. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Vincent... but..." I started to choke up but pulled it together enough to get my next sentence out. "You have _got_ to do something before I give birth. You _have_ to save our little girl..." I buried my face into his chest and sobbed loudly.

He hushed me as he held me close. "I will, Aubre... I promise I will get us out of here... all three of us."

**Vincent Valentine: **

A few more weeks went by and Hojo still hadn't called on Aubre for anymore tests. She was now four months and one week along. That meant I had five months or less to formulate some sort of escape plan. The gate surrounding the manor was instilled with motion sensing technology. It would alert Hojo's personal security team anytime someone is four feet within its range. There were a few Turks who worked rotating shifts just simply watching the camera's and monitoring the gate. Say we pass through the gate and set off the alarm. There were a team of Turks monitoring the town of Nibelhiem, a team at each station of public transportation and a team at the checkpoint on the highway. We could escape and hop around the town of Nibelhiem, but it would be merely days if not hours before we would be caught. Should we not use any type of public transportation and head out through the mountains, our chances of surviving the trip were slim. The mountains were full of dangerous fiends not to mention treacherous climbs.

I was running out of options. Aubre and I could not escape on our own, there was no doubt about that. We would need some accomplices. Reno was my first choice. Somehow he was still escaping the mansion at nights and sneaking women into his room. If I find proof of him doing this I'd threaten to turn him in unless he helped us. He couldn't be sneaking in an out on his own with no accomplices so I'd make sure he had whoever was helping him join in on helping us. A rush of relief washed over me upon finally having a plausible idea.

I entered the bedroom to find Aubre lying on the bed staring at a magazine. I sat down beside her and she pushed the magazine aside looking up at me. "Have you thought of a plan?" she whispered.

I nodded and gave her smile. She beamed in return and sat up on the bed so we were eye to eye.

"My old roommate..ah..you may remember him from the night we..." It was hard to say it. "...kidnapped you. Reno. He's been sneaking in and our bringing females in with him. I'll find proof he's doing this and threaten to turn him in if he doesn't help us. He must have connections within the security team to be able to go in and out of the gate without setting off the alarm." Her eyes lit up and I smiled again. "We'll make it out of here, Aubre I promise." She dove at my chest and circled her thin arms around my upper body. I pressed my lips against her soft cheek and squeezed her tighter in my arms.

"Hey, easy now." She warned me with a smile. I looked down and pressed my hand against her belly. It was now the size of a small watermelon.

"Can you feel her moving yet?" I asked. I pulled up her shirt and looked at her bare stomach. She giggled and pushed my hand away when I touched her bare skin.

"Not yet. Well, sometimes I feel this like...little flutter..." she put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't feel anything right now."

"What will we name her?"

"Mila. Short for Milagra. It means miracle in my mother's language." I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine for a few seconds.

"That's perfect, Aubre." I whispered against her lips.

**Aubre Naluri:**

Vincent left the suite in search of his ex roommate. I really hoped this worked and worked fast. Who knew what Hojo had planned for the future and I did not want him doing anymore experiments on my unborn baby girl.

He was gone for hours. I didn't know whether to get excited thinking he'd made progress already or to get worried. It made me sad that even once we did escape here, I would not be able to return to my family. I wouldn't be able to stay in Nibelhiem or anywhere close by. I wondered if I should even try to contact them. Maybe they thought I was already dead. My eyes watered when I thought of my little sister. I worried so badly that by loosing me she'd lose part of herself and she was too young to be dealing with that kind of trauma.

I looked at the digital clock beside my table. It was nearing five o'clock in the morning...

Finally, a few moments later, I heard him come through the door. I heard his voice and the voice I remembered as his partner Reno's. They continued to talk for a few moments inside the living room. I wanted so badly to eavesdrop, but I was scared of the disappointment if what they were discussing was bad news and not good. I then heard the door close again as Reno left and Vincent appeared in the bedroom.

"What took so long?" I asked. I was already dressed in my nightwear and under the covers though sleep had been impossible while I waited.

"I got out, Aubre. Reno and his accomplices Rude, Elena and Tseng are going to help us escape." I gasped and sat up in the bed smiling excitedly, but he interrupted me before I could do any further celebrating.

"It won't be soon, though. They said they can help us through the gate without setting off the alarm, but to get through the train station without being caught is going to be the tricky part." He said. "Reno is going to try and snoop around town to see if there is anyone who can get us two fake IDs to get us through the train station. He'll also try to get us some sort of disguise. But we need to wait until the next big holiday when the station is packed."

"But, that won't be until Christmas... Vincent that's four months away! We're cutting it too close! What if Hojo does more experiments on our little girl and ruins her before then!" Vincent cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh... Aubre. If we get caught trying to escape, we're as good as dead and Mila will be left at Hojo's mercy." His brought his face close to mine so we were eye to eye. "It will be ok. I'll talk to Lucrecia tomorrow and see if I can't get any information on what Hojo's got planned. Maybe if you play ill or something we can keep him from doing anything too serious. You're too far along now for him to jeopardize the baby's life and have to start over. Sadly enough I've got to know Hojo better than I would have ever liked to and I know he's impatient."

I nodded to show him I understood and he took his hand off of my mouth. I stared down at the bed knowing how slow these next four months were going to go by. Not even as a small child had I ever wanted Christmas to come so badly.


	11. Letters

Chapter Eleven: Letters

**Vincent Valentine: **

A week went by since I got Reno and his accomplices on my side. Aubre had been slightly more depressed lately claiming it was because she missed her family so much. My heart ached every time I saw the hurt in her mother's eyes and the crack of emotion in her father's voice as he yelled out the last threat at me as I ran away with his daughter.

It was risky, but I had to do it. It would help ease my mind, make Aubre feel better, and give hope to her family knowing that she was still alive. I entered the bedroom and smiled as I met eyes with her. She stood in front of the vanity desk brushing her long red locks. I was wrapped in her fresh from the shower scent as I hugged her from behind and pressed my lips against her neck. "I'm going to sneak out with Reno tonight..."

"Why?"

"Aubre, I want you to write a letter to your family. I'm going to go there tonight and let them know what's going on." Her face fell and she let the brush slip from her fingers, hitting the desk with a clank. "What's wrong?"

"Why even bother, Vincent? I won't be able to return to them after this? They may as well think of me as dead."

I frowned. "Don't say that, Aubre. You'll be able to reunite with them briefly before we leave town. Eventually this will pass and we'll be able to visit them regularly or they can always come find us." I still held her in my arms as she stare down at the desk contemplating.

"I'm going to go by there regardless to apologize for what I've done." I said.

She turned around and pulled me into her embrace. I stroked her soft hair and held her closer. She pulled away from me and suddenly grabbed my face taking my lips in a powerful kiss. I did not want to come off as indecent, but I couldn't stop it from happening. I tried to moves my hips back away from hers so she wouldn't notice the bulge threatening to protrude right out of my slacks. She came closer anyways coming into contact with it. She stopped kissing me and looked down. I couldn't hide my blush and it made her giggle. She reached for my zipper. My hands quickly came down to stop her.

"Aubre, I couldn't do that to you again... not after..."

She looked up at me and it seemed like there were tears in her eyes. "Vincent..." she paused putting her hands on my face so I couldn't avoid her eye contact. "That night... I felt so sick, so disgusted with myself..." I tried to pull away not feeling like I would be able to hear the rest of what she was about to say without having a break down.

"Look at me!" she demanded and I stopped struggling. "It made me sick that ... a Turk who had kidnapped me, brought me into this hell, and was attempting to rape me..." I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Some Turk...look at how pathetically weak I am. I listened to her as she finished. "...had given me the best feeling I'd ever had. You felt good inside of me... It felt _right_. And when I saw you tear up at the end... I couldn't truly hate you anymore."

"Aubre... I'm so sorry." I whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt her soft fingers wipe the single tear off my cheek.

"Don't be. Just take me again, Vincent. I want you to." She whispered and the arousal that had started to go away, rose up again. I cradled her face in my hand as I kissed her again. Our tongues danced together passionately as I eased her towards the bed.

"Are you sure it's ok to..."

"Yes, Vincent. It's fine you won't hurt our baby." She answered quickly as she pushed my jacket off of my shoulders and went to work with the buttons on my white buttoned down dress shirt. When she was done I threw the shirt off and pulled her T-shirt off as well. She sat down on the bed and scooted back as she pulled her pants and underwear off. My heart pounded as I stared at her in only her black bra. I dropped my boxers and crawled towards her on the bed. She reached back and unclipped her bra, slipping it off of her shoulders and letting her perfect breast free. I wasted no time taking a nipple between my teeth giving it a gentle bite. She arched her back beneath me and gasped slightly. I planted kisses from her breasts, up her neck, to her lips again. I touched her to make sure she was ready before gently entering her. I moaned slightly forgetting how good it felt being inside her. With two thrusts I was already ready to finish. I calmed down and took a few deep breaths. I wanted to make sure I'd pleased her first before I came. I rocked my hips to a slow rhythm with hers. We rolled over to our sides with me behind her. I held on to her hips as I tried not to pound her too hard. I heard her breathing change as I sped up. She moaned for me and that set me off. I pounded her hard and fast as I felt her climaxing. She moaned again and said my name. My head was spinning as I continued to thrusting until I finally exploded I gave a few final thrusts as I left my fluids in her. I stayed in her for a while just holding her close to me as we caught our breath.

**Aubre Naluri: **

I pulled away from Vincent noticing he'd fallen asleep inside of me. I took another quick shower to wash his seed off of me before sitting down at the kitchen table with a snack and a piece of paper and pen to write my letter.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm still alive though I can't imagine the pain my absence has caused you. Father, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to trust those Turks. Mother, don't blame yourself for leaving us unattended that evening. I'm alive and I am well. I have not been brutally tortured and I have not been forced to join the Turks. Fortunately, the Turk who kidnapped me turned out to be a good man. He regrets the job he had to do and is doing all he can to help us escape. Please do not come down on him too hard when he delivers this letter because without him, I may not come out of this alive. Please tell Jay I love her. I hope my absence hasn't changed her too dramatically. In four months I will be able to reunite with you all. I love you very much and I can't wait to see you again. _

I contemplated adding the fact that I was pregnant, but chose to leave that detail out. I was afraid my father would literally kill Vincent if he knew what he had to do to me. I folded up the letter and finished eating my snack. I went back to the bedroom and watched Vincent sleep for a few moments. He was such a beautiful man. I reached up to brush his bangs off of his face. Before my fingertips touched his skin, his eyes snapped open. I jerked my hand back and smiled at him.

He yawned and rolled onto his back. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven... You've only been sleeping for maybe an hour." I reassured him. He hated losing time to sleep. He sat up and looked around for his clothes. I threw his boxers at him.

"Did you write that letter?" he asked as he put his boxers on and got out of bed gathering the rest of his clothes and putting them on.

"Yes." I left the room to pick up the letter off of the kitchen table. When I returned Vincent was dressed, straightening his tie in the vanity mirror. I handed him the letter and he took it while bending down and giving me a kiss.

**Vincent Valentine:**

I met Reno at the gate. He kept checking his watch. At 7:45:30 exactly Tseng would have gate's security shut off for ten seconds. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous about going to her family's home. Her dad probably wanted to put a bullet through my head so bad.

"Go." Reno said simply. We climbed over the gate in less than ten seconds and started running. I remember where her house was. As we got closer I saw that the lights were still on. I turned to Reno as we started walking slower.

"You might not want to join me."

"Didn't plan on it. Meet me at the Shady Lady." In a flash he was gone.

I approached the house slowly with the letter in my hand as if it were some sort of shield. I raised my arm and knocked firmly on the door. For a few moments there was just silence. Then I heard soft footsteps coming close. I felt relief knowing those softer steps must have belonged to her mother and not her father.

The door opened and I was face to face with her mother. Her green eyes widened and she looked as if she were about to slam the door in my face.

"No wait! I have a letter from your daughter." I held it out to her. "Please just let me inside for a moment I only want to apologize."

"Honey!" she called. "Come quick!"

My heart stopped as I heard those loud footsteps coming from the hall. I was so close to throwing the letter at her and running. The large man entered the room. In the five months that his daughter had been gone he already looked like he'd aged five years. He didn't even so much as glare at me.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

I blinked a few times and then sighed. "You're daughter's alive... and I'm going to do all I can to keep it that way. Here is a letter from her."

The man snatched the letter from me and read it aloud right in front of me and her mother. I glanced at her once and she was instantly at her husband's side. I lowered my head as he finished reading.

"What are you doing with her?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

"I could be killed for telling you. If I knew what I was doing when I kidnapped your daughter I would have accepted my death right then." He eyed me with disbelief. "You were a Turk once, weren't you sir?"

He only sighed.

"You know how they do you. Set you up on missions not even telling you the gruesome details you have to do until it's too late and you're life's on the line. I'm done with the Turks." It was quite for a moment after I spoke. Neither one of her parents looked like they were going to say anything else so I continued. "We won't be able to stay in Nibelhiem after we escape, but I'll make sure you get to see your daughter before we leave town."

"Who's we?" Her father growled.

"You're daughter and I." I answered quickly.

"So you think you're going to hold her captive for the rest of her life? You bring my daughter back here or I'll have your head mounted on my wall in between those two deer, you hear me?"

I swallowed hard before I continued. "Aubre's pregnant. I was forced to impregnate her. If she and our child is to live, we have to get out of town. Nibelhiem is being heavily monitored by Turks if you haven't noticed. She'd be captured and killed if we stayed."

"You son of a bitch!" He threw his heavy fist at me and I took the blow staggering back before I hit the wall and lay against it. His wife held him back before he could do anymore damage. She then spoke.

"What are you going to do with my daughter and her child?"

I pushed myself off the ground. The whole left side of my face was throbbing. "I'm going to find us a place to live and take care of them. I'm in love with Aubre and I'll love my child the same."

Her parents both looked shocked.


	12. Jealousy

Chapter Twelve: Jealousy

**Aubre Naluri: **

Vincent rested his head in my lap as I gently pressed the ice pack to his face. My father reacted exactly how I had imagined he would. A smile crossed my face at the thought.

"How will I explain this to Hojo if he sees me?" He asked as if asking himself. I ran my fingers through his hair with my free hand.

"Would he punish me if we say I hit you?" I laughed after the words left my mouth knowing that Hojo would never buy that my little hand did this kind of damage.

Vincent chuckled softly and then groaned as I put slight pressure on his face with the ice. "You know..." he paused for quite a while and I could feel him staring up at me.

"Hm?"

"I actually feel a little better now... Maybe I just needed a good punch in the face."

I looked down at him, he met eyes with me and we both laughed. Our laughter was broken suddenly when there as a knock at the door. "Go to the bathroom. If it's Hojo he's only looking for me anyway." I whispered quickly. Vincent grabbed the ice pack and hurried into the bathroom. I walked to the door and put my hand on the knob. I pulled the door open to a crack and looked out. It was Lucrecia... With tears on her face. I opened the door completely.

"What's happened?" My initial worry was that Hojo had done or was going to do something terrible.

"Is Vincent in here?" She asked. Was she actually expecting him to be somewhere else? His instructions were to not leave me in here alone. I swallowed hard prepared to lie. I honestly didn't want him to have any more to do with Lucrecia. However, I couldn't find it in me to lie to her tear stained face.

"Yes..." I moved to the side so that she could walk in. I closed the door behind her and walked over to the bathroom door. "Vincent, Lucrecia is here for you."

"Shit." I heard him mutter from the inside. He opened the door slowly and stepped out. He was bruised badly from his left eye down to his left cheekbone. His eye was swollen just enough to make it appear slightly more closed than his right eye.

"Oh my... what's happened here?" She looked back at me. Vincent cleared his throat.

"I just got into a little fight with another Turk. It's no big deal. I'm fine and it won't happen again."

**Vincent Valentine: **

The lie went over well.

"Would you step outside with me a moment, Vincent?" Lucrecia asked me. Her voice indicated how congested she'd gotten from crying. My immediate thought and prepared response was that it was not my place to consol her. Then I had a second thought. If Hojo had done something to upset her badly enough, we might have one more core person on our team. I gave Aubre a look of assurance and she nodded in return. I followed Lucrecia out of the suite and a little ways down the hall.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Hojo is not going to set you two free after the birth..." she whispered back looking up at me with guilt in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to kill you both." a tear fell down her soft cheek and she brushed it away quickly. "It's all my fault, Vincent, I'm so sorry." Her shoulders shook as she began to sob heavily. She took a step towards me expecting me to embrace her but I took a step back.

"What did you have to do with it?" I asked suspiciously. She stopped crying and stared at me with wide eyes for a moment. She collected herself and began to whisper again.

"It made me jealous to see how you were with her... I thought maybe if I told him you two were getting too close he'd just assign a new Turk to take care of her. You'd done your job successfully, but..." She began to sob and apologize again. While she was busy apologizing I was formulating yet another plan. I looked down at the floor and squeezed my eyes shut trying to force tears to them.

"Vincent..." she reached out and touched my shoulder.

"I knew it was a mistake getting so close to her..." I lied, sniffing as I felt the first fake tear trailing down my cheek. "I couldn't help it. I had never... touched a woman in that way and she was just so innocent and Hojo couldn't have picked a more beautiful young woman."

Lucrecia squeezed my shoulder in her hand. "I'm so sorry I put you in that position. I would have never chosen you for the project if I had known it would end up like this... Not only did I know you'd have a good heart not to destroy the girl, I just thought..." her voice lowered to barely even whisper. "That we would get to spend more time together as well..."

"There's got to be a way to get her out of here... I don't care if I die, but she doesn't deserve this." I meant that last sentence and as I said it I looked Lucrecia right in her eyes.

"I couldn't stand it if you were killed because of me... I could get you out of here, Vincent, but the girl..." she looked away. Of course, now that she was jealous Aubre's life meant nothing to her. All of a sudden, Lucrecia became a stranger. She was nothing like I originally thought she was before this whole project came into play.

"No." I interjected in a normal voice. She instantly shushed me placing her finger against my lips. I pushed her hand away from my face. "If Aubre dies, I will die beside her." I said firmly. "I need to get back to her, it's getting late and she needs her rest." I hurried through the door and slammed it shut before locking all of the locks. Aubre rushed to me and I covered her mouth before it could explode with questions. I lead her into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Vincent? What happened? Why are you crying?" her voice began to shake with panic. I immediately hushed her with a kiss.

"I'm fine, I was faking it." I smiled at her to prove it. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at me. I looked away and then back up at her seriously before I broke the bad news. "She did tell Hojo that we were getting 'too close.'"

Aubre's smile faded. "And?"

"He plans to kill us both after the project's finished." I answered staring her directly in the eyes. She sighed heavily and looked away. It was quiet in the room for a while.

"I guess it's a good thing we have an escape plan..." she whispered. Her voice was trembling again.

"Lucrecia offered to save me." Her sad eyes turned into an evil glare. "But, Aubre I made it clear to her that if you die, I'm dying right beside you." I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a light shake. Her glare then softened into a smile and she kissed my lips. "I... love you, Aubre."

Her eyes widened and I realized the extent of what I just said. I stuttered as I started to correct myself as if I had said something wrong, but then I knew I hadn't. I loved her and she needed to know that. I stared into her eyes as she looked at me with that bewildered look on her face. After she didn't say anything for the longest time, I chuckled softly. "Don't look so surprised."

"I love you, too." she said suddenly and it was my turn to stare at her in shock. How could she have possibly fallen in love with me? In that particular moment, I didn't care. I dove at her attacking her lips first and body next. We made love off and on in between quick naps until it was time to call for breakfast. My face was twice as sore the next day and the bruising was much worse, but I would take a thousand more of those punches if it meant I could get us out of here alive...

**Aubre Naluri: **

A few weeks passed after Lucrecia confessed her jealousy and nothing came of it other than the rumor of Hojo intending to kill us. He hadn't even called to see me since she'd come by. I sat on the couch next to Vincent as he laid his hand on my stomach trying to feel Mila's movements. I could now feel her kicking and moving and it was amazing.

I giggled as I felt the tickle of her kick. Vincent gasped and pressed his hand firmer against my belly. "Wow..."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I really hope we can be a family... Vincent. We'd have such a perfect family." He would make such a great father.

"I know, Aubre. I'm going to do all I can to make that a reality." he smiled back before reluctantly removing his hand from my belly. He was beginning to get permanent dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping. Laying next to him at night I could always feel him tossing and turning, his body stiff beneath the covers. It was as if he was expecting Hojo to barge in at any given moment and snatch us both from bed to slaughter us. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"You need to rest, Vincent, you're starting to look terrible."

He shook his head and looked away. "I can't..."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his jaw line. "Our plan has a lesser chance of working with you not in top shape."

"I'm fine." he answered quickly leaning towards me and kissing my cheek. "Shall I call for dinner?"

"Call for dinner and order us a movie." I made a bet to myself internally that he wouldn't last a half hour into a movie. Dinner arrived and I purposely coaxed him to stuff himself full before we returned to the living room to watch the movie he got for us. I requested a romantic chick flick and it started off telling the story of a lost girl looking for love. Around ten minutes into the move I felt his hand that was rested on my shoulder twitch. I stole a glance at him out of the corner of my eye and saw his eyes slowly dropping. I moved ever so slightly and he jumped, clearing his throat and rubbing a hand down his face. I sighed and mentally shook my head at his stubbornness. Another thirty minutes into the movie, though, and he was out, snoring, and dead to the world. If I could have carried him like a baby into our bed, I would have, but instead I shut off the TV, covered him in a blanket and went to bed myself.


	13. Miracle

Chapter Thirteen: Miracle

**Aubre Naluri:**

I stared at the calendar wishing I could fast forward time. Today marks the eight month of the pregnancy. My figure had completely morphed and my patience was wearing very thin. Vincent took me for a walk in the garden again and I realized I could not even run in this body. I was plagued by nightmares of our plan going into effect and me being captured due to the fact I could not run.

Time went by slowly and with nothing to do but wait, Vincent and I spent the time getting to know each other. He now knew every little detail about me from the exact time and day of my birth to what lead up to the date with Cloud he crashed the night he kidnapped me. We had made so much love; he knew every freckle and mark on my body. He knew where I was ticklish and what spots turned me on. He knew when my laugh was genuine and when I was just humoring him. He had my appetite memorized and knew exactly what I would crave next and when. Vincent remained secretive about his affiliation with the Turks, but I knew every detail of his childhood and the quirks that made him who he was. He was predictable for the most part except he finally admitted that I indeed was the first person he had ever made love to.

We laid in silence on the bed, it was around four in the afternoon. "I wonder what she'll look like…" he said dreamily. I looked back at him and saw him staring at the ceiling.

"I hope she has your fair skin and dark hair…" I began.

"…and your emerald eyes." He finished turning his gaze to my face and I smiled at him. "…and your perfect smile."

I giggled. "…and your cute laugh." He added sitting up and pulling me closer to him. He placed his hand on my stomach. He knew how to feel for exactly where she was and press just the right spot to get her kicking. He pressed a few times but this time got no response. He tensed up and sat completely upright.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Concern consumed his features down to the way he planted his feet on the floor.

"I don't know… I wouldn't jump to conclusions so soon." I had just felt her kicking around earlier this morning. Hojo had done nothing in these past months to jeopardize her health in any way. Vincent stood up and started pacing.

"Stop that. You're making me nervous." I said lying back down and clutching my pillow.

"We can't wait another month we have to get out of here now…" he said in a low voice. "Should she come early…"

I put my hand under the cover and pressed my belly searching for her. I could feel her, but she didn't kick back. Vincent continued pacing. "Vincent." I said sternly. "You are freaking me out." I all but growled.

"I'm sorry." He walked out of the bedroom and I heard him leave the suite. A few hours went by and all I could do was lie in bed panicking. I looked at the clock and realized it was getting close to seven at night. I decided to take a shower and try to clear my head in there. As soon as the hot water touched my skin, I felt my breast get very tight. My nipples began to ache and I massaged them to try and sooth the pain. After massaging them for a while I felt my abdomen tighten until it cramped up so bad I had to squat down and clutch the side of the tub. After a few moments the pain was gone. I finished up my shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. I barely got my shirt over my head when I felt my abdomen tightening up again. I braced myself for the intense cramping and it washed over me in one big pulsating wave. As soon as it was over I hurried out of the bathroom and searched the suite for Vincent. He was still gone…

**Vincent Valentine:**

I left Reno's room at around nine o'clock at night after discussing the escape plan again. I told him we were willing to take the risk of getting through the train station. It did get fairly busy around rush hour which was five o'clock in the afternoon here. Today was a Wednesday it was busiest on Fridays so we planned for the approaching Friday. I entered the suite and heard Aubre on the couch breathing loudly and irregularly. I hurried over to her and noticed she had broken out into a sweat.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling beside her and wiping my hand across her wet forehead. Her breathing slowed and she looked over at me.

"I'm in labor. I have been since seven." Her voice cracked. "Vincent…" she stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Fuck!" I whispered loudly. "Reno and I rescheduled the escape for this Friday…"

"No… if Hojo comes in here within the next two days we are done for." She was right. Tears of frustration ran down my face, but she reached up and wiped them away. "Get. Us. Out of here."

I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed a heavy sigh. "Ok." I stood quickly and headed for the door. "I will be right back." I hurried down the hall though everything around me became a blur. I slapped my cheeks a few times realizing I was near fainting. I finally made it back to Reno's room. The normally lazy slacker jumped right into motion when I told him what was going on.

"Vincent." He shook my shoulders. "Snap out of it. You go in there and deliver that baby. Aubre won't be noticed at the train station being that she not pregnant anymore. Take these scissors and cut her hair. _Short._ I'm talking butch short, yo."

I took the scissors with a trembling hand and tucked them into my inside jacket pocket. I hurried back to the suite and back to Aubre's side. I moved her to the bed and placed several of the bathroom towels under her to catch all of the bleeding she had started to do. I had witnessed child birth before therefore I knew what to expect however… this was my child. Aubre rolled to her side and placed her face into a pillow to muffle her already suppressed groans of agony. I rubbed her back in slow circles.

"This will be all over soon… and I promise everything will be fine. We'll get through this, Aubre." I whispered to her before leaning down to kiss her cheek. She nodded as a response clutching the pillow harder.

There was a knock at the suite door. Aubre sat upright and turned to me. The look of absolute terror in her eyes in that moment hurt me deeper than any pain I'd ever had. I pressed my lips against hers as if it was the last time I'd ever kiss her before walking out of the bedroom.

A second round of knocking had started before I reached the door. Reno… Relief washed over me like a refreshing breeze. "This is probably the happiest I've ever been to see you." I said surprised I still had sarcasm left in me.

He grinned and shut the door behind me. "Thought you might need a little help… Where is she?" he sent a glance around the suite.

"In the bedroom." I answered already beginning to lead him.

"The gates are opening at two minutes after one and thirty seconds. They'll stay open for 15 seconds. That's all the time we are willing to risk. Tseng issued a troubleshoot ticket to allow them to 'test' the security systems so the camera's will be down as well." Reno said as we walked into the bedroom. Aubre had her face buried into the pillow again squirming, battling another contraction. It was nearing ten o'clock now that left us with just over three hours to deliver Mila. Aubre's clothes had already been removed from the waist down. I gently spread her legs apart and checked for any signs of a head coming through.

Reno tossed me a pair of rubber gloves and I checked her indeed I felt a head close. "She's right there…. It's almost over."

**Aubre Naluri:**

Vincent's encouraging words became nothing more than distorted far away sound as the pain became so unbearable. Reno clamped his hands over my mouth to quiet me as the worst of the contractions continued to hit me over and over again getting closer and closer together until the pain seemed constant. I looked at the clock and realized it was nearing eleven o'clock. That hour had dragged by so slowly….

My back arched as I suddenly felt an urge to push. I opened my eyes and met Vincent's. I smiled at him. "She's ready…" I said. He smiled back.

"Push, sweetheart. Push hard I can see her head she's got a full head of dark hair." He sounded so happy yet I could tell he was straining to keep his excitement under control. Reno had prepared a table next to and had a large bowl of water and a wash rag to clean her.

When the next urge hit me I pushed my hardest and I could feel myself stretching. Both Reno and Vincent were whispering for me to push harder and push again. Another urge came and I pushed even harder holding it longer. The stretching was nearly unbearable as I could feel myself start to tear. One final long push and I felt my baby being pulled out of me. The separation brought tears to my eyes and once I laid eyes on her I began to sob uncontrollably. Before admiring his daughter Vincent was quick to cut her free of me and hand her over to Reno to be cleaned. After her first breath instinctively she began to cry Reno quieted her quickly with a pacifier. He cleaned her and diapered her and wrapped her in a blanket like a pro. He handed her to me with a smile. Vincent climbed into bed next to me and looked down at her.

"She's beautiful she looks just like you." I said. She was very fair with dark hair her eyes were shaped like Vincent's and her lips were full like mine. Vincent was just staring at her in awe. His hand seemed enormous next to her tiny face as he stroked her cheek. After admiring her for a moment I put my breast to her mouth and attempted to make her eat for the first time. She took it eagerly and a tear of happiness trailed down my cheek as I looked down at my newborn baby girl. I looked up at Vincent to see tears on his cheek as well. Reno stepped out of the room to give us our first moments with our child. The fear that this may be the last time we were together as a family was not far off though…


End file.
